Harry Potter & The New World
by dragolian
Summary: Canon up to final battle in DH. Harry goes back in time to save the lives he blames himself for losing. He ends up in an AU where Neville is the BWL and he now has a family. Rated M just in case for later chapters.
1. Preparation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All characters belong to JK Rowling.**

**Summary: Harry after training with the Flamel's for a year believes that he's found a way to send his soul back in time to his younger self to stop all the deaths he is so guilty for. But what he didn't expect was to end up in an alternate universe where Neville became the BWL and he has a family.**

**AN: Canon up to end of DH, really didn't like the way DH went. So basically this fic will be Harry an AU time travel fic, Harry will fall for an OC (Sirius's daughter). After reading similar fics that all turned out to be abandoned or harem's I decided to try my hand at it. I've decided to give Harry 3 siblings, twins (boy and girl) that are 2 years younger, and a sister that is 4 years younger. Sirius will have a daughter that is Harry's year, a son that is 2 years younger and a daughter that is 4 years younger (I'm a fan of Fleur/Gabrielle and Harry fics and after reading Harry Potter and the new life by silveraegis do you guys think Sirius's kids should be part veela?) Harry will go back to when he is 5, so he can develop decent bonds with his family and keep suspicion to a minimum.**

**AN2: Neville was struck with a sectumsempra after cutting off Nagini's head by Voldemort himself. **

It was finally complete, a potion that he created with the aid of Nicholas and Penelope Flamel, a potion that he believed would send him back before his first year at Hogwarts. He would be able to change everything. He wished to save those that died for him, those that died because of him. Harry thought back to what led to this point, the major turning point.

_Flashblack_

_Harry was under his invisabiltiy cloak observing the battle taking place in the Great Hall. Voldemort was duelling McGonagall, Kingsley and Slughorn at once. He looked furious that they were actually keeping him occupied. Harry knew they couldn't beat him but they could hold him off. So he turned away from that duel to look at another, Bellatrix was duelling 3 of his most important people, Ginny, Luna and Hermione. They were fighting hard, but nothing they did was able to do any real damage to the Lestrange bitch. _

_Harry was about to help them out when he froze and he swore his heart stopped... Bellatrix just fired the killing curse at Ginny. And it hit her square in the chest. Ginny was dead, he had tears running down his cheeks and his rage started to appear. He heard laughing around him, taunts such as "She got Potter's little bitch" and "She actually thought she stood a chance, hahaha". That death eater spoke last was faced with a reducto to the head via Molly Weasley. She had tears streaming down her face, all fighting seemed to halt besides Voldemort's. Harry froze, 'Mrs Weasley...she must hate me' he thought to himself._

"_I'LL KILL YOU BITCH, YOU TOOK AWAY MY DAUGHTER" She screamed as she started firing curses and hexes at Bellatrix. _

_Bellatrix meanwhile was laughing manically dodging everything Molly was throwing at her, she began taunting Molly. "How many of your children are now dead, once I've killed you, I wonder..." But she was interrupted by Molly's screech as she spoke in between curses "YOU-WILL-NOT-TAKE-ANYONE-ELSE-FROM..." _

_Bellatrix shouted "AVADA KEDAVRA" It hit Molly mid rant. She began cackling loudly and thus missed Fleur sending a powerful cutting hex at her. Voldemort screamed in rage at the death of his most loyal death eater and began pushing back the 3 warriors facing him. Bellatrix's death seemed to kick start Harry. He saw Voldemort and rage once again took over 'It's all because of him, everything is because of him... I will not allow him to hurt anyone else'._

_Harry threw off his cloak and shouted "ENOUGH". Once again the entire hall froze and everyone, including those fighting Voldemort froze and that was all the time Voldemort needed to finish his opponents. He sent a sectumsempra at McGonagall's head, the killing curse at Kingsley and a powerful reductor at Slughorn resulting in his innards flinging around the area. Voldemort screamed "YOU, HOW CAN YOU BE ALIVE, I KILLED YOU". Harry began his explanation (read ch 36 of DH)_

"_EXPELLIARMUS!"_

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

_The spells hit and a loud bang resulted and Voldemort dropped dead. The crowd was silent, than claps and cheering could be heard all around. Harry didn't pay attention though, his revenge was bitter sweet. He didn't feel relieved or happy, all the deaths that his rage had covered up hit him all at once, it was his entire fault, and everyone was dead because of him. People started to approach him when a loud bang was heard, Harry was too deep in his grief to notice or care. Two people appeared, two people the wizarding world had believed dead, Nicholas and Penelope Flamel._

_They stood infront of Harry and Penelope spoke gently "Harry, death of loved ones is the hardest pain anyone has to face, don't hold back the pain, let it out" That was all he needed, Harry began crying infront of hundreds of people, the pain was unbearable. Penelope continued "Harry, we wish to train you, to help you to achieve your goals, will you join us" Harry looked up at her and anger took hold of him once again "ACHIEVE WHAT, I DID WHAT THAT OLD FOSSIL WANTED, I DEFEATED VOLDEMORT, WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WOULD I WANT TO ACHIEVE NOW..." _

_Nicholas stepped forward "That young man is why we want you to join us, we have lived centuries, watched loved ones die many times over, we want to help you overcome this, more importantly we want you to find your purpose". He contemplated his words before continuing "That old Fossil as you named him wanted you as a martyr, he wanted us dead to stop us from finding you and training you. This was why he set you up with the Weasley boy, he wanted someone to make you want to be a martyr. In your first year we gave Albus a fake stone to use as bait, why on Earth would we give him the real one when it is such a dangerous object. We can teach you many things Harry, all you have to do is trust us..."_

_Flashback end_

Harry agreed to go with them after thinking about everything Dumbledore had done over the years, he realized just how far he had been manipulated, to the Dursley's to every event at Hogwarts. He had trained with the Flamel's over 2 years. Training in all brands of magic, he had become truly powerful. The 20 year old was able to cast almost all spells wandlessly besides the unforgivable since he was so in tune with his magical core (he believed he couldn't cast the unforgivable or truly dark spells since he did not want to cast them).

He discovered he had 2 animagus forms. His first form was a black lion with his green eyes, powerful and brave instincts, this form had been the easiest for him to obtain as it was what appeared to him during meditation. His 2 magical forms came only after he took a potion developed by the Flamels, they stated that only exponentially powerful wizards or witches (note: they each have a second form but they have lived for centuries and their magical core has grown little by little over the years) gained a second animagus form so when Harry gained another even they were struck speechless at how potentially powerful Harry could be.

His second form is a pitch black Hippogriff with dark brown wings, what surprised Harry and the Flamels however was when Harry first took this form he was able to see in the dark and his senses enhanced. These skills stayed with him after he took back human form. After many arguements, the Flamels decided to let Harry in on one of their greatest secrets, they were close to completing a potion that should direct a soul to another time and place. Harry initially didn't seem to care until he realized that with the right power he could potentially change the past. He also realized what a major factor in this would be, he would have to AK himself.

Harry and the Flamels argued quite often over the months on the fact there would be no way to test the potion but Harry just stated that he more than likely would have Aked himself if they didn't arrive when they did. Over his stay with them Harry had realized that he didn't truly love Ginny, yes he mourned her the most but he had never experienced love, Ginny who appeared to love him gave him what he craved most and he clung onto it.

It was finally time to take the potion, the Flamel's sat opposite Harry as he mentally prepared himself, this would either work or his soul would be torn out and he would die, so they couldn't help but be nervous for the boy they now considered a son. Nicholas "Harry, since this may be the last time we see each other we want you to know... we think of you as the son we never could have, we could stop you but we know how miserable that would make you, so all we will say is good luck"

Harry looked at these two people in front of him, two people who did what few others did, they gave him a home, they trained him, they kept him safe and sane, to Harry they were the parents he never had. "Thank you both... for everything, you may not ever know how much your kindness over these last few years have meant to me" Harry stated, tears threatening to leave those bright emerald eyes.

Penelope's eyes weren't so lucky, she was crying openly now, her "son" was now about to drink a potion that could potentially just kill him. It was painful but she knew she had to let the young man before her at least try, all their calculations and tests led them to this point, she knew it would happen someday, that didn't make it any easier. "Harry, know that we love you, even if we won't remember you where you end up, be safe..."

Harry just merely smiled at them, raised his glass full of the shining potion and stated "Goodbye" before swallowing the potion in a few mouthfuls. He immediately thought of everyone that had died because of him, all the pain he had caused, he silently wished subconsciously that he was never the boy-who-lived. Feeling the most self loathing he believed he could muster he muttered "Avada Kedavra".


	2. Merger & Memories

**Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter, it'd be nice if I did, all rights belong to JK Rowling**

**AN: Various flashbacks will occur throughout the story to show what Harry learnt during his 2 years with the Flamels. Harry will not be overpowered. His magic will be what it was at 5, but with his knowledge and control over his magic plus his wandless abilities his core will grow bigger over the course of the story. So he will be stronger than in canon. I've decided that I will have Sirius married to a half-veela so his kids will be quarter=veela. I'll try to update as often as I can, hopefully around 3 times a week at least but we see how I go.**

Harry's world went black. As he tried to look around he seemed to be floating in some massive void. 'Did something go wrong, it was a risky plan to begin with, I hope I'm not stuck in here forever though' he thought to himself. He just floated there for what felt like hours, scenarios and possible solutions flying through his mind 'Maybe I didn't pour enough magic into the potion after all, it got me to the "midway" point but I have no idea how to get to the other side' He froze 'sigh, of course, magic, I only have what I left with but if I use it right I may be able to guide my spirit to its goal.' So he channelled his magic and focused on his 5 year old self (note: he focused on his age not his location). A pull that felt like a cross between apparition and a portkey, came over him and he flew through the void. Various images were around him, he was moving too fast however to pay any real attention to them, they were just blurs. If he managed to see them however he would have noticed that they were all Harry James Potter but they were not the same Harry.

A light appeared ahead of him and Harry used what little magic left to him to fly through it. Reappearing in what looked to be a large field, it looked vaguely familiar to him. Just as he realized where he was he heard a small voice say "Dad... where are we?" Harry turned and saw himself, the boy's eyes widened when he saw Harry's emerald eyes, eyes that looked just like his. Nicholas had warned Harry that this might happen, it was part of the reason they chose to go back this far in the past.

_Flashback_

"_Hey Nick, if this potion works how far back do you think I should go? I was thinking just going back to fifth year when Voldemort just got back his body, but I want to try and save Cedric too if I can. But if I go back even further than I could get the rat and free Sirius..." Nicholas sighed at the rant Harry got into, there was no way to know for sure but he had suspicions so he decided to voice them. "Harry my boy, if you want my honest opinion you should go back to a young age, around 4-6 years old when accidental magic starts occurring" He noticed Harry was about to question it but a look prevented it. "Let me explain Harry, there is a few reasons for my statement. First the mind is undeveloped so your older person will have a much easier time merging with your past self. Tell me would you allow an older version of yourself merge with you in fourth year?" _

_Harry smiled sheepishly at Nicholas causing the man to let out a chuckle before continuing "Secondly at any age younger than 4 you could potentially overload the developing mind. Any age over 6 and your mind is starting to become independant and your magic may attempt to kick you out thus making you cease to exist, thus making the trip back pointless. You told me yourself you've always had an organised mind and were always aware when someone probed your mind, tell me how old when you started to organise your thoughts?" _

_Harry thought about it and he really started to organise his mind at around age 5 when the Dursley's decided it was time for him to "earn his keep". Harry answered "ahhh around 5, I was trying hard to try and understand why I was treated the way I was, I found myself in a field. I thought of it as my save haven from the Dursley's. It's also what I used to build the occulmency defences" Nicholas merely inclined his head and said "Then I suggest we help send you back to that age, now then let's begin the calculations on how much magic will be needed to succeed shall we."_

_Flashback end_

Harry looked at Harry, 'wow this could get confusing, guess I'll just tell him then' He looked at the boy in front of him and tilted his head to the side in confusion, he appeared to be a normal sized 5 year old boy, not malnourished. "Harry, how old are you" The boy snapped out of his fascinated stare to state politely "I'm 5 mister, hey why do you have my eyes" Harry chuckled, all thoughts of the oddity left him when he heard his age 'It worked, and this is my, I mean his mind so I guess this is what he believes he should look like' He then stated "You could say that I suppose, I'm you from the future" Little Harry got bug eyed and looked excited, he was about to talk but Harry continued. "Sorry Harry but I don't have much time, I only have the magic I left with, a lot of that was used to get here, and we will need to merge. Don't worry, you will still be you, because this is your mind you will gain all my knowledge and memories." Little Harry listened and responded "I think I get it ...ummm... big me, how do we ahhh merger?" Harry again chuckled at the boy but responded "Well I'm not really sure, but how about we just join hands and go from there" So with that said he reached out his hand. Little Harry followed the example and grasped his hand. There was a golden aura that surrounded them and where a boy and a man were standing, was now just a boy with a shocked look on his face "Holy shit, my parents are alive and I have siblings"

Harry's older persona which experienced so much more in life seemed to have the driver's seat and had the younger Harry's memories. He didn't expect this to happen, the total opposite was expected. But this would have made his mission so much easier... that was if he went back to "his" past and not another reality. Sifting through his younger self's earliest memories he realized that his parents didn't have the rat as their secret keeper, they used Sirius. That meant that Voldemort never attacked them at Godric's hollow, Voldemort had no choice but to target the other aforementioned boy Neville Longbottom. Just like in his reality Voldemort unknowingly made Neville a horcrux and destroyed his own body in the process. Neville's parents were killed and he is living with his grandmother, Harry occasionally went over and vice versa it seemed. The big difference is that this Neville seems to be a little bit pig headed, but with the right guidance Harry was sure he'd be alright. Well at least he hoped. The man Harry knew at the final battle was a strong willed warrior. Harry hoped he could help him fulfil the prophecy. Speaking of the prophecy does that mean he no longer is the one destined to beat Voldemort, is the prophecy even exactly the same. He would have to ask his parents about it.

Parents, his mum and dad were alive, Harry was estatic, he only had the memory of his mother's final moments and the few times he saw their spirits. His Mum had been offered the potion's master position at Hogwart's but she declined, wanting to be a home mum at least until all her kids were at Hogwarts. The position went to Snape much to James and Sirius's disgust but they never said that around Lily, she still cared for him it seemed. His Dad was a captain in the Auror forces, Harry overheard his parents talking one night that his Dad may even get Head Auror position if he keeps up the good work. Sirius was alive, married and has kids! Harry couldn't help but widen the grin as he sorted through these memories. Sirius's wife's name is Adele and she is a half-veela, she was obviously a very beautiful woman, what was unique was she didn't have the typical blonde veela hair, her hair was pitch black. It brought out her features much stronger in Harry's opinion. After Alice Longbottom's death she became Harry's godmother and she took the position seriously, as did Sirius, you would think they were Harry's parents sometimes.

The couple had 3 kids, a daughter named Alyssa who was conceived a month after Harry thus making them the same age, they were inseperable from birth and was part of the reason Sirius was chosen as the Potter's secret keeper, his daughter would start crying every time they would try and remove her from Harry. The two couples wound up pregnant again soon after Voldemort's fall, Lily with twins, a boy Jacob & girl Sakura and Adele with a boy Nicholas. 2 years later the ladies once again wound up with another set of kids, they joked it was some sort of competition between their husbands but they both were glad each time they found out the other was pregnant, each of their children would hopefully always have a friend growing up. Although Sakura, Jake and Nick weren't as close as Alyssa and Harry they were still close friends. Their youngest daughters Jessie Potter and Nicola Black seemed to be getting closer, but they were only 1 at the moment so time will tell.

Harry finally finished sorting his memories decided to build up his occlumency shields. What was hours inside his mindscape only a few minutes passed by as he lay on his bed. He started with a house that he had invented in his other life, his safe haven. Built brick by brick to reinforce it, just creating a house would be easy to bypass but having individual components makes it much harder for legilmency users. Inside the house he made a library placing all his memories into different categories and charming each individual book to slow down attackers. His worst memories and greatest secrets he placed in the cupboard under the stairs, charmed so heavily only Dumbledore or Voldemort could break through and it would take them a long time. Stepping outside he created 2 suits of armor designed to attack anyone not on an access list he created. He placed 5 copies each of his 2 animagus forms, the hippogriffs to cover the sky and alert Harry of any intruders. The lions guarding key points around the house. Believing he had done more than enough he left his mindscape.


	3. Adjusting

**Disclaimer: Only can claim my OCs Sirius's wife, kids and Harry's siblings. The result belongs to JK Rowling.**

**AN: Next few Chapters will be Harry adjusting to his new life with a loving family, gathering information on differences between this world and his own (younger Harry only knew so much). Then will have a time-skip to Harry's 11****th**** bday. **

Harry woke up early the next morning. Even though he had all his younger versions memories, for him this was a huge deal. For a boy who was raised by abusive people who made you feel worthless, to finding out you are famous for something you were too young to remember. Discovering you are magical, attending a magical school where something nearly kills you year after year. The problem he found was before Hogwarts and each of his summers once there were spent with him acting like a human house elf to his relatives.

He realized he had no idea how to be... well normal. And Normal was just what these memories showed, loving parents who scolded but only when you misbehaved, not when you did the right thing too. Younger siblings you have to protect and look out for. He suddenly had new found respect for the older Weasley's of his world. 'What am I supposed to do, just go with the flow I guess, first things first I need to see just how different this world is besides what I've seen in these memories'

Sighing to himself he thought 'Give me a life threatening situation I deal with it... throw me in a loving family and I'm helpless' as he lay there he realized this was the most comfortable bed he had ever slept on. In fact the only places he saw were the house he grew up in, the Burrow & the Flamel's cottage. Being as old and rich as they were, they had no need for frivolous objects. But when he sorted through the memories he realized just how rich and powerful the Potter family truly was. After breaking into Gringotts the Goblins had seized all of his possessions but he never realized how much that was.

Born into one of the Most Ancient of the Pureblood lines he wondered just how much grief his father has had to deal with over the years for marrying his mother and ruining the Pureblood traditions. Looking around the room triggering memories, the golden snitch on his bedside table that is the very same that his father had in the Pensive memory he saw in his 5th year. A Nimbus 1001 broom that his father had bought him, top of the range at the time he couldn't help but chuckle lightly at the speed he saw. After using a firebolt for so long and being so good on one he couldn't wait to show his father what he could do. His mother wasn't too impressed when she saw what his father had got him on his 5th birthday, than he realized he hasn't had a chance to ride it yet. 'Haha I'm gonna give mum a scare' he chuckled mentally to himself.

Deciding to do what he always did to his parents in the morning he transfigured his clothes into daywear, something he and Hermione had gotten into the habit of doing when they were horcrux hunting. 'Wow this is going to confuse me, hopefully I'll just grow used to calling young Harry me' he thought to himself

He ran to his parent's room, chuckling quietly to himself he cast wandlessly and soundlessly the Aguamenti charm and levitated it above his father. Casting a cooling charm on it to make it ice cold and making sure to cast an impervus charm on his mother, he released it and burst out laughing. James's girlish scream woke Lily up with a start, seeing her laughing son and her gasping and very wet husband caused her to shake her head muttering to herself, Harry only heard "Pranks" "Marauders" "It's all Sirius's fault". This only caused Harry's grin to widen more.

Harry ran over to his mother, making sure to remove the charm on the way and said "Morning Mum" Giving her a kiss and hug. Then looking at his Dad with a very innocent look he asked "Hi Dad, why are you so wet?" Then ran to his baby sister who had just woken up kissing her on the forehead earning a giggle then ran out of the room laughing once more. James Potter expected many things from his son these days. The pranks were getting sneakier and sneakier making the Marauder proud. To get him with ice cold water and leave no evidence to how he got it above him and with pin point accuracy seemingly avoiding Lily completely almost made him shed a tear. Then he roared "THAT'S IT, THE WAR HAS BEGAN PRONGSLET" Earning him a smack from Lily for being too loud and a giggle from Little Jessie.

Harry was now heading to Jake & Sakura's rooms, thinking of the best way to wake them up. He had to come up with something that would annoy them but avoid getting him into trouble. The twins still wanted their own rooms like big brother Harry and his parents allowed it. Being quite competitive for 3 year olds they hated when the other was in their room. Smiling evilly he knew just what to do to them. Opening each door lightly and casting a light sleeping & a featherweight charm on his siblings, then he picked up Jake and put him in Sakura's bed them doing vice versa. He then cancelled his charms and cast a light enervate at each of them.

He chuckled lightly when he heard the dual screams. The doors opened almost exactly the same time to have the twins glaring at each other. "What were you doing in MY room?" Sakura hissed at Jake. "Nothing the question is why exactly you were in MY room Sakura?" Jake retorted. Before Sakura could retort they turned to see their big brother on the floor laughing clutching his chest gasping for air and slapping the ground. This was the scene that Lily carrying Jessie and James walked into as they walked out.

"So he got you two too huh" James stated like he was the proudest parent in the world. The twins looked at their father, then to their brother and both screamed "YOU" but Harry was already up and running out of the hall as everything fell into place. He ran into the kitchen and saw his mother starting up breakfast. "Do you need any help Mum?" Lily blinked at Harry and asked "Help? What with darling?" Harry looked at her calmly "Making breakfast of course. I want to learn how to cook as well as you"

Lily beamed at her son, he was so much like his father in looks and personality, but that one statement made her realize he inherited more than just her eyes. "Of course darling, hop up here and I'll show you what to do." After a brief explanation Lily was shocked to see how fast her son had picked it up. He was so good she could swear he did it every day. Harry never knowing any different of oblivious to his mother's watchful gaze and asked "Hey mum is Uncle Sirius and Aunt Adele coming over today?" Lily giggled at her son and asked "What's this, do you miss Alyssa already honey?" Harry couldn't help the blush that spread on his face.

Yes a part of Harry only saw Alyssa yesterday, but the other part had never met his best friend and he couldn't help be a little nervous that she will she the older him. Lily noticed the nervous look and was curious what could have caused it so answered his previous question "Yes Harry, they will come over around lunch" That brought the smile back on Harry's face and she couldn't help but giggle again. When they finished making breakfast they sat down at the table, Harry sat next to his baby sister and began playing with her while waiting for his father and the twins to come down to eat.

Lily watched this fondly, Harry was even more cheery than usual today, like he thought we might vanish and is using up all the time he can. "Harry dear, would you like to feed her?" Harry turned to his mother and beamed "Yeah, I'd like that, would you like that Jessie?" Said baby giggled and clapped her hands. "I'll take that as a yes, here Harry, just make sure to cut up the pieces into small chunks" Nodding like this was a life or death situation with a grim look on his face he cut off some bacon into a small piece, then lifted it to his sister, she swallowed smiled and shouted "Ore" Harry let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding and relaxed from that point on.

James and the twins entered together "Hmmm smells great Lils, you've outdone yourself" James stated giving Lily a kiss earning a "ewww" from the twins but surprisingly a gentle smile from Harry. "Well I had some help this morning, your son decided to give me a hand. He's going to be quite the cook for Alyssa when they are older" She giggled at Harry's beat red face and James laughed patting his son on the back "Good man Harry, if I could use the kitchen without blowing something up I'd love to cook for your mother" Harry just smiled shyly at the praise, he wasn't used to it at all. The twin's meanwhile were looked on confused but shrugged and began eating. Harry went back to feeding Jessie.

After breakfast Harry went up to his father. "Hey Dad, do you think we can go flying today?" James looked down at his son and beamed, eyes gleaming "Of course son, why don't you go get your broom and we'll go now" Harry whooped and ran upstairs to get his broom. On the way he was contemplating just how much skill he should show, he figured something like his first time flying at Hogwarts would do nicely. Reaching back downstairs he went over to his Dad and sent a questioning gaze at him "Where's your broom Dad?" James Potter being the natural show off he was pulled out his wand and said "Accio Nimbus 1000" A rattling sound and a shout of "JAMES POTTER" from the bedroom caused James to pale and guide his son outside.

James showed Harry how to position himself and hold the broom and grinned when he got it right the first time. They flew slowly to start with to get a feel for broom. For Harry this was like riding a bike but this broom was a lot slower than what he was used to so he had to adjust to it. What they didn't notice was Lily, Jessie and the twins all watching them fly. Harry was the first to notice them 5 minutes later and shouted "Hey guys, watch this" and he took off, doing loops, barrel rolls a few dives. Ignoring the gasps and shouts around him, he was in his element at that moment.

He slowed down and landed to see his pale mother clutching her chest, his father torn between anger, shock and proud. Jake and Sakura were looking at him in awe. And Little Jessie just giggled and clapped her hands and holding her hands up, Harry got the hint and picked her up. "So, uh how'd I do?" James seemed to snap out of his stupor and said "Harry that was..." This seemed to snap Lily out of her shock and she screeched "HARRY JAMES POTTER, I do not want to see reckless flying like that again. You could have been seriously hurt. Do you have any idea how worried I was?"

Harry looked down and shuffled his feet and James taking pity on his son tried to calm his wife "Lily, weren't you paying attention, you were so worried about the moves he was doing to notice he was in complete control, our son is a natural born flyer Lils" Lily merely glared at James and was about to tear into him as well when Harry spoke. "I'm Sorry Mum. I didn't want to disappoint you so much, I knew what I was doing and wanted to show off a bit. It was stupid I know"

Lily's anger vanished instantly when she saw Harry close to tears now "No darling I'm sorry, I'm not disappointed in you at all. I overreacted. I've just never been fond of flying and seeing you going so fast spinning around like that. I just thought the worst, I'm sorry Harry." Harry just merely walked over and kissed her cheek "It's alright I understand, sorry for worrying you" Then he turned to the twins and asked "So what did you guys think?" Looking at each other briefly "It was cool" Sakura said. "Can you teach me?"

But Harry felt the death glare his mother must have been sending him and the promise of a great punishment if he even thought about it he responded "Uh, maybe when your much older". The Foreboding feeling fading he let out a breath of relief. The Potter family than heard noise from inside "Hey Prongs you here" James yelled back "YEAH WE'RE OUT BACK PADFOOT" Harry suddenly got that nervous feeling in the pit of his gut again. Lily noticing this giggled again.


	4. Changes

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or related characters, all JK Rowlings. I will take credit for all my OCs though.**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews guys. Alright so Adele is half –veela making Alyssa & Nicki quarter-veela (I don't like the concept of male veela's so Nick will be just normal wizard. Ie. He got the half of Adele's human side lol) For anyone wondering this will be a strict Harry/Alyssa pairing, other girls may show interest in him, maybe even make an attempt at him but Harry's eyes are only for Alyssa. Harry will not be removed from this world at any time, he is permanently there unless is killed during the course of the story which I don't think I'll let happen. His older self in his old world killed himself to send his soul here, there is no going back. I just realized that I didn't add in previous chapters what the OCs look like besides Adele's hair colour so I'll add a brief intro in this one. This will probably be last chapter as 5 year olds. Next one is Harry's 11****th**** Birthday and Hogwarts Letters. I might add few more in between 5-11 yr old chapters if enough people want to see them.**

Harry was in temporary shock. Passing Jessie back to Lily much to her protest he began reliving his past. That was the voice of his godfather. The voice of the man that he had seen sent into the veil of death in the Department of Mysteries, but then it's also the man he has had in his life the last 5 years. He was brought out of his musings when there was a black blur heading at him and a loud squeal of "HARRY" and he found himself tackled to the ground laughing along with Alyssa. "Hey Alyssa, you just missed my awesome flying skills." Puffing out his chest as much as a 5 year old can causing James left in a roaring laughter fit.

This was the scene that the rest of Sirius's family walked in on. Sirius came out wearing fine black acromantula silk robes, looking just as handsome as he was in his youth since he didn't have a stay in Azkaban. His striking warm grey eyes watching the scene fondly as his daughter and godson lay on the ground laughing. A barking laugh erupted when he saw Harry attempt to puff out his chest. Adele holding Nicki followed suit and smiled warmly at the kid's antics. Standing tall and elegant, as with all Veela she is strikingly beautiful, something Sirius loves to brag about all the time, usually earning him a smack or a playful scolding. Unlike most Veela she has Pitch Black hair and bright blue eyes. Nicki had inherited her mother's hair and eyes just as little Jessie inherited her mother's red hair and emerald eyes. She immediately sought out Lily to have a gossip session while Sirius made a beeline for Prongs.

Nick just merely looked at his sister oddly for a moment before heading to his friends. Nick was the spitting image of his father just as Jake was of James. Sakura however had the Potter jet-black hair but it was straight like her mother's, with her mother's emerald green eyes. The twins had immediately begun a bragging contest on who could praise their brother more for his flying abilities to their best friend Nick.

Sirius still chuckling as he reached James "Prongs just what the hell you been teaching the kid, puffing out his chest at 5" That had the effect of James roaring in laughter for another minute before he calmed himself to speak. "I didn't teach him anything Padfoot, it just the Potter instinct. Oh, you know he managed to prank me this morning again. But he left no evidence as to how he did it." Sirius just merely cocked an eyebrow. He knew his godson was learning fast but this did get the better of him so he asked "Prongslet got you offguard? What did he do?" James chuckled and said "Managed to drench me with ice cold water as a wake-up call" Sirius barked out another round of laughter "Definite marauder material" James just nodded and explained Harry's flying moments before. Sirius whistled "Looks like we got ourselves a prankster and a natural flyer, he's definitely your son Prongs"

On the other side of Harry and Alyssa had Lily & Adele giggling like schoolgirls and speaking in hushed whispers as they watched their two kids together. Lily then told Adele about Harry's flying just before their arrival after Alyssa brought it up. "Merlin Lily, I wouldn't have handled the situation any better. But is he really that good of a flyer?" Looking at her best friend seriously she said "He's very good, if i didn't know any better I'd say he's been flying for years. But I know that's not the case" Adele grinned before saying "Alyssa would have got it out of him if he's been sneaking out to practice" Lily then got a mischievous grin "Harry helped me make breakfast this morning, he's a natural at it. I teased him about being a good cook for Alyssa when he's older. You should have seen the blush that came on his face" That sent the mother's into another bout of giggles and whispers.

Meanwhile as this was all going on Harry and Alyssa were having their own discussion about Lily's scolding. "Harry, what exactly were you doing while flying to cause Aunt Lily to get so worked up huh?" Harry had the decency to look away and mumble something incoherently. "Harry James Potter, you look at me and tell me this instant" she scolded. Holding his hands up he looked her in the beautiful blue eyes 'Woah where did that come from' he thought to himself.

"I was kinda going as fast as I could while doing dives, barrel rolls and loops" Alyssa tried to pull off the sternest look she could which was the cutest thing to the adults watching. "You could have been hurt, why were you flying like that?" she hissed. Harry just merely retorted defensively "What? I was in full control the entire time. I just thought I'd look cool" Alyssa narrowed her eyes at him "So you were just trying to show off" Harry seeing no way out of the hold he just simply hung his head and shoulder's and said "Sorry Alyssa"

That caused her face to instantly change back to her happy one "It's alright, but if you do it again I won't talk to you for a day" Retorting knowing he could win this next argument started "No way you could go a day without me Lyssa" Narrowing her eyes she said "Could to, you would be the one depressed, not me" Harry smirked "Your right I would." That caused Alyssa to blush and all the adults to burst into renewed laughing.

An hour later had everyone inside eating lunch, Harry decided to start some information digging hoping he didn't sound to interested. "Hey Dad you always mention 3 friends that you hung around with at Hogwarts. I know Padfoot and Moony but who's the other one? How come I've never met him?" James and Sirius both got dark looked before they vanished just as fast. Lily and Adele had stopped their discussion to back up their husbands in the explanation if needed.

"Well Harry we've told you about the evil wizard that terrorized the Wizarding world a few years ago right?" Harry nodded listening intently as Alyssa was watching him curiously from the side. She wanted to know why he wanted to know this but let it go. "Yeah Dad. That's one that Neville beat up as a baby right?" James chuckled "Well he didn't beat him up son, but that's a story for when you're older. Well that dark wizard had many followers. We didn't realize it at the time but that third friend you mentioned became a follower. We found out shortly after the dark wizard's death and arrested him and took him to our boss. He's now in the wizard prison Azkaban."

Harry nodded seeming pleased with the explanation but decided to ask a few more things. "So who's your boss Dad?" James looked over at Lily and stated "Well I guess he truly is 'our' son hey Lily Flower" Lily just smiled proudly at her son, if he was wanting to know so much now then he'll be quite the achiever in school. Turning back to Harry James started explaining "Well my boss is Rufus Scrimgeour, he's the head Auror" Harry pulled a face at the name, remembering the foolish man from his old life but James chuckled thinking he was pulling the face at the name itself. "And who's his boss?"

Sirius decided to give his friend a break and responded instead "That would be Amelia Bones, head of DMLE Prongslet" Harry smiled at that, so nothing else was different, maybe he could plant seeds into Dad and Godfather's heads to get Amelia as Minister, she was always the worthy choice. If Memory serves he's got 5 years til that though. "Susan's Aunt? I liked her, she should be Minister" The adults just smiled at him and they finished lunch with small talk to each other. Turning to Harry Alyssa asked "What's with all the questions Harry?" Harry just smiled at her "Awww nothing much, just got curious that's all." She seemed pleased with the answer and went back to eating.

"Hey Dad, can I go flying with Harry after lunch?" Alyssa asked Sirius innocently knowing her Mum would be worried after talking with Aunt Lily. Adele did pale hearing the request, Sirius had taken Alyssa out flying before so she knew she was fine at it, but she couldn't help but wonder if she would try similar moves to Harry if they went flying together. Sirius got an odd glint in his eye when his daughter asked him, James caught the glint and smirked, and Sirius must have something good in store.

"Sure princess. But only if you and Harry ride the same broom." Adele and Lily both giggled at the suggestion, worry all but vanishing. Harry wouldn't dare try anything dangerous if Alyssa was on his broom. James had left loose a barking laugh. Alyssa and Harry both now had a blush on their faces. But if Alyssa had inherited one big thing form her Dad it was stubbornness, she wanted to go flying with Harry and she would do it on the same broom if she had too. "Fine, Harry you're taking me flying now" She stated grabbing his hand and dragging him from the table ignoring his sputtering words. The remaining members of the two families rising to follow.

Harry and Alyssa both stood in front of the broom wondering what to do now, they even had a crowd watching. Well Harry was wondering why he had an inability to truly to say no to Alyssa. Deciding to just get this over with he called out "up" the brown flung in his hands. He mounted it and held out his hand to Alyssa, "Need a hand, milady?" Alyssa giggled took it and positioned herself in front of Harry so she could steer, much to the relief of all the adults there, Alyssa was a much safer flier. Harry wrapped his arms around her waist and they took off, just flying at a moderate speed that they both enjoyed.

Harry then decided to mix things up a bit after 20 minutes. Whispering to Alyssa to stop for a moment she did and took her hands of the handle. Harry smirked to himself and slid back a bit pulling Alyssa with him earning a squeal and gasps and shouts from below. He then hopped up to the tail of the broom and jumped over Alyssa positioning him in front. "Hold on tight Lyssa" She didn't need to be told twice she wrapped her arms around his waist and he took off. He loved the squeal of delight that came from his best friend as they did a few minor tricks. Before he smirked again and flipped and went into a dive straight at the ground.

The adults all gasped and fumbled to get there wands out but it was too late, all the girls screamed while the boys gasped. Harry pulled up only a few feet from the ground with a face=splitting grin. Lily and Adele both had their eyes shut but opened them when they heard "HARRY JAMES POTTER, I..." But Alyssa seemed at a loss for words, she had secretly enjoyed that immensely, well she thought it was secret but Harry could hear the delight in her screams. Both Lily and Adele opened their eyes and began descending upon Harry. He paled and was looking around for an escape route but was surprised when Alyssa stood in front of him and glared at the 2 mother's. They blinked then sent a glare back, Alyssa's eyes narrowed. They followed suit, neither party saying a word just glaring.

A few minutes of this had Sirius, James & Harry sweating bullets. The showdown was inevitable, the question was when. Alyssa face then turned into a happy one turned away from Lily and Adele back to Harry "That was fun Harry" before taking his hand and going inside. The mother's looked to each other in shock, looked to where the kids had gone and then back to each other. They then went into a fit of giggles once more as they discussed Alyssa's non-verbal defence of Harry.


	5. Birthday

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or related characters, all JK Rowlings. I will take credit for all my OCs though.**

**AN: Alright now as I said this is chapter is a timeskip. It's Harry's 11****th**** birthday. I'm going to give a brief overview of what he's done over the 6 years. Maybe a few flashbacks as the story continues. Also I'm going to give Harry and Alyssa matching wands, 1. Because I believe that Harry got his old wand due to the Horcrux and thus Neville should get it and 2. Another thing to bring them closer lol.**

It has been 6 years since Harry's arrival in this new world. 6 years of fun, pranks and the love he never knew before all around him. Harry physically was much different than he was the first time round. From the age of 7 Harry began doing light exercises. Things like trying to keep up with his Dad during his morning run, doing a few set's of push up's and sit ups every morning arvo and before he went to sleep. He increased the training as the years went by and the results have shown themselves. At 11 Harry now 5'5" tall, quite the change from the tiny 4'2" he was last time. Goes to show what eating correctly throughout your life can do compared to malnourishment. He was much fitter and has developed enough muscle to remove that lanky like look many young teens have (Ron Weasley).

He'd also done quite a bit of information digging and after more prodding at his parents discovered a lot more happened the night that Wormtail was captured. Just like in his world the Lestrange's and Barty Crouch Jr wanted answers for their master's fall. With the Longbottom's taking the attack instead of the Potter's they attacked the Potter's instead. What the 4 didn't expect was Sirius, Adele, Remus and Peter was with them. So it all came down to the better duellists. Sirius took on his cousin, Lily took on Jr, Adele on Rodolphus, James of Rebastian and Peter being scared of the death eaters tried to attack Remus from behind.

Remus's werewolf instincts kicked in and he ducked just in time to see the strong cutting curse skim over his head and sever Rodolphus's arm. Peter paled considerably and Remus snarled and but calmed himself enough to stun the rat twice. Adele quickly stunned Rodolphus and aided Lily with Jr. The 2 outclassing him fast, James had no trouble with the younger Lestrange and a quick stunner later he got Bella from the side.

As Harry predicted, when Minister Bagnold retired the year before, Sirius, James and Augustus Longbottom nominated Amelia Bones to be the new minister running against Cornelius Fudge. Unfortunately for Fudge his money wasn't enough to buy off enough of the Wizengamot and Amelia Bones became the new Minister of Magic. As the DMLE head position was now available Fudge tried to claim that but Rufus Scrimgeour got the job with James getting a promotion to head Auror and Sirius voted Deputy Head. Since Bones was Minister she couldn't be bought off so Lucius Malfoy didn't have as much influence over political matters anymore much to Harry's delight.

Harry being involved in the wizarding world this time around had met quite a few of his old friends and allies from his previous life. Tonks was no different as a 16 year old Harry found. Still extremely clumsy and quite offended at anyone saying her given name. He had also on the odd occasion hung out with some of the other kids from his year and got to know them a lot better this time round. He quickly realized that he really didn't know very many of them on a personal level in his old life and he became determined not to do that this time.

He became quick friends with nearly all the old members of the D.A. that were his age that weren't muggleborn or muggle raised. He particularly became quite friendly with many of the girls much to Alyssa's obvious ire, which Harry was naturally oblivious too. The main girls being Susan Bones, Hannah Abbot, the Patil twins & Lavender Brown. Harry saw it as just being friendly but Alyssa saw them all as threats and every time they giggled at one of his jokes for example they were always on the end of her death eye.

Just as they were kids he and Alyssa were inseparable, doing practically everything they could together and the one time when he was 9 that he visited Neville alone she was visably upset until he apologized to her and made her some of his famous brownies that she loved with an apology. Speaking of Neville Harry had already begun bringing him out of his shell that his family had put him in, being a traditional pureblood family and the boy-who-lived made him quite the shy conserved boy. Even more so then the Neville he remembered. But Harry with the help of Alyssa had slowly brought him out of it and he had gained quite a bit of confidence. Harry nipped the growing bud of I'm the boy-who-lived so i can do what I want very quickly. He didn't want another Draco Malfoy appearing just because he had a certain title.

Harry was awoken by an extremely excited Alyssa screaming "HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY" and diving on top of him. Today was July 31st 1991, today was Harry Potter's 11th birthday, the day he can finally get his wand. Ever since he came back he's felt naked without it. He might be capable of wandless magic but his wand was like a part of him and he didn't feel right without it. For years he's actually been quite curious whether his wand will even choose him again, he's very different to the boy he was. Also he's wondered whether the Malfoy's and Dumbledore's wands. Will they recognize him as their master? He decided to shake those thoughts away for now and merely enjoy the moment with someone he cared for dearly. Alyssa meant more to him than anyone in this world of the last but he was still oblivious to how he truly felt about her.

"Morning Lyssa. You can hop off me now you know" Alyssa just delivered him a soft pout from her position on his chest "But I like it here, do I have to?" Harry was about to retort when suddenly both of them were drenched in ice cold water, Alyssa shrieked and Harry gasped. Hearing his father's, Moony's and godfathers barking laughs form the door he narrowed his eyes already thinking of how to get back at them for this.

"Finally... Got... You back... Son" James stated in between breaths. You see James had been trying to get back at Harry for years, but somehow Harry managed to avoid every prank he pulled. Eventually he became frustrated and enlisted the help of Moony and Padfoot but still catching Harry off guard was hard for them. This was the perfect opportunity for them. Alyssa teasing/arguing him was the only times his guard was down. All 3 stopped laughing when they felt the temperature drop, paling when they saw Alyssa glaring at them "Do YOU three have ANY idea what you just STOPPED" Harry was looking at her oddly while the 3 men began backing up slowly before turning and running off like their lives depending on it.

Alyssa was about to give chase when Harry's hand stopped her "Leave them, we'll get them back don't worry for now how about we get dry than head downstairs" Anger gone instantly she turned back to him smiling sweetly "Fine but you better come up with something good. When I get my wand and learn some hexes..." She left the threat hanging causing Harry to chuckle. Thinking back to the one time he saw a pissed off Fleur he actually kind of worried for the 3 men for a moment and as if to justify his thoughts he could swear he heard whimpering downstairs. Nope, pissing off a veela not the smartest move.

Now actually taking notice of Alyssa he couldn't help but blush, her clothes stuck tightly to her form, her Veela traits had started to show last year, they develop much faster and he could tell. Shaking those thoughts from his head he just smiled at her took her hand to go to the bathroom adjacent to dry off. Downstairs when Harry thought he heard whimpering he was right, Lily and Adele were standing over Sirius, James and Remus with matching glares. It seemed Alyssa's yell was heard and they weren't very impressed with the timing of their husbands and good friend's prank. The rest of the kids all around wearing matching smirks.

Harry and Alyssa entered the living room to this exact scene. "Morning everyone" That did it, Lily and Adele both spun around and each engulfed him up in a hug squealing Harry Birthday. The men letting out relieved sighs until they saw Alyssa's still present glare. Each of his siblings gave him a hug as did Alyssa's. Sitting down Harry asked the question "So what are we doing today, presents first?" The Marauder's gave him a grin and James walked over to Lily and said "Harry Birthday son" Summoning over a small parcel, picking it up Harry realized what it must be and his eyes widened. Opening it quickly it was as he suspected, his invisibility cloak.

Getting up and giving his Dad a strong hug "Thanks Dad, thanks Mum" James just chuckled "It's a family heirloom son, make sure you take good care of it" Lily added in "This does not mean we give you permission to sneak around at Hogwarts with it after curfew" Harry nodded and the other's took turns handing him their presents. A family album from Sirius and Adele showing things from over the years, A Book titled Animagus, Find out your form today from Remus. His siblings got him his favourite chocolate. Nick & Nicki got him a broom care kit.

Alyssa's was last, she handed him the present then looked to the ground with a blush and shuffled her feet. Curious Harry opened the small package, eyes widening to what it was, two matching necklaces, each had a piece, one was a blue sapphire shaped like the heart. The other piece was a Silver heart border that can co-join with the gem. "It's symbolic, you keep the empty half and you give the other half to the person that you want to hold your heart" Alyssa said softly still not looking up to meet his gaze. Meanwhile the rest of the room was watching with extreme interest on what was going to happen next. Harry not even thinking just merely put on the empty half and walking past Alyssa turned stood behind her and tied the other necklace to her neck.

When Harry walked past her without saying anything Alyssa thought that her heart had just snapped and then she felt something tap her, opening her eyes they went wide. The necklace with the gem was on her. She whipped around to see Harry just grinning mischievously at her and she lunged at him and hugged him tightly a single tear coming down her face. Harry just merely stated "Why you all surprised, who else would I trust with my heart?" Although such a innocent question from an 11 year old boy the adults there smiled fondly at him, he might not be aware of it right now but he basically just promised himself to Alyssa for someday.

20 minutes later had them all chatting happily eating breakfast. Harry was discussing with Alyssa when they would get their Hogwarts letters since most of their friends had already got them. Lily overheard and told him "Oh that's right, here you two" Summoning over two letters from upstairs and handing one each to Alyssa and Harry. Smiling brightly Harry ripped open his letter and began to read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDARY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (_Order of Merlin, First class, __Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards _)

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

_Deputy Headmistress_

"When are we going to get our stuff?" Harry and Alyssa asked their parents, Lily answered "Well we were thinking today after you finish your breakfast, is that alright with the rest of you?" Getting agreement from everyone Harry opened his booklist to "see what he needed" really it was to see if it's all the same as he remembered.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of _WITCHCRAFT _and _WIZARDRY

Uniform

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

Course books

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) _by Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic _by Bathilda Bagshot

_Magical Theory _by Adalbert Waffling

_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration _by Emeric Switch

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _by Phyllida Spore

_Magical Drafts and Potions _by Arsenius Jigger

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _by Newt Scamander

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection _by Quentin Trimble

Other equipment

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

After finishing up breakfast everyone got up and headed to the fireplace decided flooing in will be the quick and easiest method of travel for the large group. Once they all arrived at the Leaky Cauldron, Alyssa seeing a few young girls eye Harry, took his hand earning an eyebrow raise from the boy in question. She just smiled sweetly at him as the rest of the Potter's and Black's greeted Tom in and walking to the back opened the passage way into Diagon Alley.


	6. Diagon Alley

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or related characters, all JK Rowlings. I will take credit for all my OCs though.**

AN: Hope you all are enjoying the story so far. Truthfully I'm writing these too kill some time but hearing that people are enjoying them does motivate me to get chapters out faster. Question for any of you though, would you rather short chapters but quick updates or long updates with long chapters?

Walking into the Alley Harry couldn't help but smile. It had only just gotten back on his feet before he left his old world, the war had left it in bad shape. Every time he came here over the years it had the same effect on him, this was the first magical place that Harry had ever seen. He remembered frowning when he didn't see the bright colourful Weasley wizard wheezes the first time he returned here though. Harry walked hand in hand with Alyssa heading towards Gringotts bank, He was nervous the first time he came here with his Dad. Paranoia that the Goblins could somehow know what he did in his other world. But it turned out not to be needed. He still couldn't think of a good way to get that cup in Bellatrix's vault. He'll think of something later.

Once they got enough gold out Harry suggested they head to get their Potions supplies first. Lily looked pleased at first until she asked why "Because I want to work my way up to the good shopping" That got laughing from all but Lily who was glaring at her son, Harry suddenly remembered from the memories that she and Snape always competed in Potions so she probably loved it as much as he did. Unfortunately dealing with Snape for so many years kind of ruined the chance for Harry to like it. Granted in 6th year he didn't mind, but he did kind of cheat.

Holding up his hands he stated "Whoa, calm down Mum I didn't say I didn't like it but do you want to be in an Apothecary after everything else?" Lily's eyes softened and she said "Of course not darling, sorry for the glare" Harry had a prank side had even managed to reach his occlumency shields. Knowing that Snape wouldn't be able to resist poking inside his rival's son's head he had been thinking of the best way to freak the man out. He had come up with the perfect person to implement into his mind. He had carefully watched his Mother's reactions whenever she was angry and upset. Taking careful note of when he was on the end of her wrath. 'Seriously what is with redheads and their tempers' He thought to himself.

But he knew that Snape would be scared shitless of his Mother when she was angry since he knew her since they were kids. So he placed a copy of his Mother in his mind that will storm out of the house once one of his animagus forms detected a presence. If they somehow manage to lose her which he didn't believe they will be able to with the mind magic's the Flamel's had taught him. There would be another copy of Lily as you enter the house with copies of Adele and Alyssa that would just give you that glare that can turn the meanest of men into whimpering cowards. They would ask the intruder what they wanted, if they didn't like the answer the glare will get more intense, another question would be asked before they force the user out of his mind. Quite clever he thought to himself.

Feeling a tug on his hand he looked at Alyssa he was trying to pull him somewhere "What is it Lyssa?" She smiled sweetly that got him slightly nervous. "The list says we need to get new robes" Looking ahead he saw Madam Malkin's, thinking they have plenty of robes at home, he knew for a fact Aunt Adele took Alyssa shopping last week. And he had plenty of Black robes "But Lyssa you already..." He stopped and swore he saw fire in that glare before she smiled sweetly again "Sorry Harry, what were you saying" Chuckling nervously he said "Uh, let's get you some new robes?" Pulling his arm again she said "Well hurry up then" James muttered under his breath and handed Sirius a galleon.

Walking in Harry swore mentally, standing there getting measured was Malfoy. He had hoped to avoid him as much as possible including Hogwarts. Sirius says they never bother talking to Malfoy's even if they are related. He sees Narcissa on the rare occasion but only twice have both families met. Lucius always stares at Adele hungrily pissing Sirius off. "Maybe Lucius was under the Imperious curse after all, being so affected by the suppressed Veela charm" Sirius joked to James a few days after the event. Draco stood there complaining about how long he was taking to get measured and Madam Malkin led Harry and Alyssa to stand near him.

Looking over where Alyssa was talking to Madam so her face was hidden he saw the locked hands then narrowed his eyes when he saw Harry. "Hogwarts too I assume, shopping today as well?" Harry merely cocked his head and said "That a problem Malfoy" Sneering at Harry for a moment "How'd you know who I am? Never mind, anyway Father's gone to get my books and Mother to look at wands" Looking confused at what he just said he asked "What do you mean your Mother is looking at wands, the wand chooses the owner, you have to try them yourself?" Malfoy turned red either in embarrassment or anger "Whatever, who are you anyway"

Alyssa took that time to look over "Don't you know him Cousin, this is my best friend Harry Potter" Malfoy looked over in shock, at her then their intertwined hands "Alyssa? What you doing here?" She looked confused at the question "What do you mean, shopping for school supplies" The lady doing Malfoy said "Alright all done young man" Hoping off the stool he gave a nod of respect to his cousin, sneered at Harry and said "Until Hogwarts Potter." Harry merely cocked an eyebrow and looked at Alyssa and she shrugged in return. "Alright dears you are done as well, what would you like today then and we'll resize it for you."

The young Veela got a big smile and turned to look at Harry. He just stared back at her blankly, her smile went away and he still just looked at her calmly. Her eyes narrowed and Harry finally relented "OK, pick out whatever Alyssa but not too much alright" Squealing and giving him a hug and kiss on the cheek she started picking out some clothes. He was actually surprised by the kiss, putting his hand over the spot moments after. Shaking his head he decided to pick out a few new robes too.

20 minutes later a significantly poorer Harry Potter walked out with an extremely pleased young Veela. Sighing when he saw that grin Sirius asked "Alright Harry how much did she make you spend?" Alyssa spoke up before Harry could get a word in "It doesn't matter how much it cost him Daddy, I didn't make him do it did I Harry" What flared some of her Veela charm that had started to develop and a few weak minded guys around started to get glazed looks and looking at her including Jake but Harry just stood there for a moment unaffected "Yeah I guess, don't worry about it Uncle Sirius" The adults all looked surprised he was completely unaffected.

Adele was curious so she released a full blast directed at him for a few moments. Hers was fully developed and made most men putty to her will, even the gay ones. But she was shocked when Harry still just stood there unfazed. "Good lord, he's immune, sorry Lily I was curious" Being in such close proximately to the blast a lot of men had a temporarily lost track of what they were doing running into things and people. All the boys minus Nick, Sirius and Harry were also affected by the full Veela charm blast in the group. Alyssa was staring at Harry in shock. Harry was looking at them and said what.

"Harry Veela can't affect you at all, the fact I got absolutely no reaction from you at this range shows you could shake off a group of Veela. I think you mind even be immune to the Imperious curse, it's why we Veela are looked down upon. They believe we prance around controlling men." Adele explained to the young man before her. Alyssa was still gawking at him before she squealed and hugged him tight "What was that for Lyssa?"

Adele explained "Alyssa has just now starting to release the Veela charm on accident since she hasn't had it for long. She's learning fast but when she gets over excited or angry the charm may flare a bit. She now knows that anything you do for her is you alone and not her charm affecting you in any way. For a Veela that is very important Harry. It's why I fell in love with Sirius here, it was like a sign" Sirius scoffed off to the side "Please you fell in love with my roguishly ways and deviously handsome looks" Giggling Adele patted his arm "Of course dear"

Lily after hearing the explanation smiled at her oldest child. He would always look out for Alyssa even if they never ended up together, of this she was certain. "So where would you guys like to go now?" Harry looked thoughtful for a minute before saying "Let's get our trunks, I'll see if I can get one with a large compartment like a living area or something so we could study there if the Library or common room get annoying" Sirius was eying his godson with a glint in his eye and with a smirk he said "You're not planning ahead to get a secret place you can sneak alone time with my daughter are you Harry?" Both kids went a beet red at the suggestion. Although everyone saw the hopeful glance Alyssa threw Harry, well expect Harry of course.

"What you already wanting grandkids Padfoot?" Sirius froze and gaped like a fish. James and the kids minus Alyssa burst into laughter. Alyssa herself was even redder if possible and wouldn't meet his gaze. Lily & Adele both screamed "Harry" That set Harry off he burst into laughter, pulled Alyssa into a hug, kissed her cheek and whispered "Sorry, couldn't resist" She nodded into his shoulder and Harry started walking pulling Alyssa towards the Trunk shop. They ended up getting 3 compartment trunks each, 2 of them are password protected and the third a bloodseal (a drop of blood so only he/she can open that compartment). That last compartment had a small Living area the size of Gryffindor common room.

After that Harry & Alyssa headed to Ollivander's to get their wands with James and Sirius while Adele and Lily went with the kids to get the school books and whatever they wanted for themselves. Walking into the old shop Harry was surprised by the fact it was much cleaner than the one he remembered. Much less dust around, he was curious as to why. He got his answer when Ollivander came out with a woman who looked to be his age. 'Ahhh, I see, his wife didn't die in this world' Locking eyes with the man he was surprised again when said man started chuckling. "Very interesting Mr Potter, I can already tell you will be a challenge. As will you Miss Black"

Curious as to what he meant he was about to ask when Mrs Ollivander spoke "He has the mage sight young man, able to see the abilities of whoever his eyes lock onto, your abilities must have caught his interest to get such a statement from him." James spoke "Abilities sir, I wasn't aware my son had any, no offense son" Harry chuckled at his father but really was kind of nervous if Ollivander releases that information. "Not to worry Lord Potter, you will discover your son's potential in time, as will you with your daughter Mr Black. I believe they will both be high achievers at Hogwarts without even needing to try too hard."

"Now let's see about getting you some wands shall me, hold out your wand arm, that's it" 45 minutes later and nearly 100 wands later the 2 kids were getting worried, as expected Harry's old wand didn't react to him. Those made him feel better about the elder wand and Malfoy's wand if it's the same. Ollivander and his wife looked like they had just won a million galleons from the glint in their eyes. "Maybe we might finally be able to use those rarer cores dear?" Looking up Ollivander said "Hmmm let us go see if they react, this way Mr Potter, Miss Black"

Following the Ollivander's to the back of the store Harry was surprised to see such a variety of wood and cores on the shelves. He swore he recognized some of the cores that he saw in the Flamel's potion stores. "Alright, we'll try you first Mr Potter, run your hand along those planks and when you feel a strong pull it out, if you get a few then take out the strongest feeling" Harry did so and only one got a strong pull the rest were minor, both Ollivander's eyes opened wide when they saw the plank he did.

"Very good Mr Potter, what you have there is very rare, only two samples still exist today and you are holding one, the other is a different colour but on the shelf as well" At that point he looked at Alyssa as if asking himself if she will pick it "The Planks are from the ancient tree Teldrassil that was destroyed during the was destroyed during the war with the true elves many millennium ago. Now step over here and do the same as you did with planks" Nodding his head he ran his hand along the various cores and again only one gave a strong sensation. A large Black feather, picking it up he surprised to see two gaping Ollivander's.

"I-I don't believe it, I didn't think anyone would be a match for that core" He looked to his wife as if looking for an answer but she was staring at Alyssa as if figuring out a puzzle. "Well Mr Potter let me explain, that core in your hand is from the one of the parents of the first Hippogriff, considering one of the most powerful Griffin's at the time. Going by the recording of all Griffin's recorded since none were as mighty as this one. The Griffin gave this feather freely before it mated with a Mare to create the first Hippogriff. We also have a feather of the Griffith's mate here. If my suspicions are correct then Miss Black here will likely choose the other Teldrassil piece and the Female Griffin feather. Go ahead Miss Black"

Walking to the planks she felt a strong pull to only one, Harry's was pitch black but this once is a silvery texture, she was hoping the Ollivander's was right and she would have the same wood and core's from mates. Turning to look at their disappointed faces she was surprised when they had broad grins on their faces "T-This is the other piece then?" Nodding Ollivander stated "Indeed it is Miss Black, the different colours is due to when the sample was collected, the Teldrassil wood was unique in that the tree was semi-sentinent, it changed colours with the seasons. Now go ahead and try the cores."

Feeling quite pleased now they she had the same wood as Harry at least she ran her hand over the cores, stopping at a Golden Feather, praying that it was the feather of Harry's cores mate. Why, she wasn't really sure, she just wanted it to be. Turning she saw the smug look on their faces and she knew she got the right one. Squealing she ran over to Harry and hugged him tightly "YAY our wands are mates" Harry was staring at his feather incredulously while he hugged the young lady. 'Mates?'

"Alright we're going to close up shop to make your wands, it shouldn't take more than an hour, so we ask that you leave for now and came to grab your wands in an hour." Nodding his head in understanding Harry took Alyssa's hand and they headed back to the front of the store, James and Sirius were muttering to each other as the kids came walking back. Alyssa with a massive grin plastered on her face. Looking for the new wands but noticing the big grin Sirius asked "Where's your wand Princess?"

Alyssa just kept her grin up and said "The Ollivander's are making it for us now, they said to come back in an hour to pick it up" Nodding his head in understanding he just chuckled as he watched his daughter drag his godson off to find the rest of the family. Both Auror's looked back curiously as they left the store to see it magically seal itself. Shaking their heads they followed the kids on their search.

20 minutes later had all the girls giggling as the boys were watching from around 5 metres away staring at Alyssa bouncing up and down waving her hands explaining her story. "So Harry what's got my daughter so excited about the wands Ollivander is making?" Harry looked away from his best friends antics and explained what happened in the shop. Sirius started laughing as James whistled "Well son looks like there's no getting out of marrying Alyssa now" Harry sputtered "W-what" that set all the other boys laughing.

40 minutes later had them back in front of Ollivander's just as the magical seal left and they entered the store. Looking up Mr Ollivander smiled "Ahhh right on time, excellent. Here they are, One 10" Black Teldrassil with Griffin feather and one 9" Silver Teldrassil with Griffin feather, let's try them out then?" Looking at each other briefly Harry and Alyssa each took their wants and Harry felt something much stronger then the first time round, his whole body felt warm. Everyone gasped around the two kids including the Ollivander's.

"Merlin, you two kids are just full of surprises aren't you. Wood and cores we never thought we'd have the pleasure of using and full bonding of wand to wizard." The Adults all gasped again but even Harry only was taught last time that a wand chooses a wizard, nothing more "Full bonding sir? I know a wand chooses their wizard but what do you mean by that?" Ollivander peered curiously at the young man before him that seemed to know more about wands than he expected but he answered none the less.

"Well my boy, basically it means these wands will only work for you, if you are defeated in a duel to the death and you lose, the wand will in a sense die with you. No other wizard may ever use these wands. They will just be a stick of wood to them nothing more." Eyes widening Harry and Alyssa both looked at their wands in awe. "Now then even though those are extremely rare components we had the pleasure of making them, so we will not charge you extra, so it will be 14 galleons for the both of them" Mrs Ollivander explained. Nodding harry added "Could we get two dragon skin wrist holders too please" Gazing at the two Mr Ollivander nodded "Good idea lad, always need to have your wand in an accessible place. So that's 30 galleons all up." Thanking them the group left the store and headed back to the Potter's place.


	7. Before Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or related characters, all JK Rowlings. I will take credit for all my OCs though.**

**AN: Thanks for reviews and comments. Not to worry about relationships, I'm well aware they are only 11 now and there will be nothing "serious" until third year at least, they will banter like an old married couple though. Remember that Harry was raised abused in his old life, the Dursley's were miserable people that never showed affection, Harry other than Ginny and Cho never experienced any sort of affection for girls. Now he arrived in this new world surrounded by obvious affection on all sides so now at 11 he and Alyssa are quite affectionate to each other. I don't mean to make this out to seem like they are together and nothing will go beyond hugs, holding hands and kisses on cheeks until probably third year. I say that because I may get tempted earlier for a proper kiss but that's depending on how the story flows. Harry might have the mental urges of an adult. But he is only 11 now. Anyway hope that makes sense and I hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

They arrived at the Potter's house for Harry to be surrounded by Sakura, Jake and Jessie "Show me some magic Harry" Jessie asked giving her best puppy dogs eyes. She learnt when she was small that Harry was always weak against her Puppy dog eyes. Lily overheard and said "Jessie your brother just got his want how can he know any..." She was interrupted however when Harry cast the levitation charm on Jessie earning a squeal somewhere between delight and fear. Before he lowered her back down to the ground, Nicky got a odd glint in her eye and ran over and stated "Can you do me now Harry?"

Harry could perform magic because he was living in a household with magical parents. The Ministry wouldn't be able to tell who cast the spell so wouldn't sent out any notices. Plus the wands tracking charms were removed upon the complete bonding between the kids and their wands. Jessie now back on the ground said "No Nicky you can have a turn when I'm finished, it's my turn now" Nicky spun around "That's not fair" Jessie responded smugly "He's my brother, I get to choose and I choose me" Nicky simply retorted while sticking out her tongue "But I'm his favourite girl so I get automatic preference." Jessie looked like she just got slapped "You are not, I am" Nicky simply scoffed "I know I am" Glaring at each other now they continued.

While the youngest Potter and Black argued everyone in the room looked at Harry in a mixture of shock, awe or confusion at seeing him cast magic. Alyssa glared at Harry and hissed "When did you learn that and why am I only learning of this now?" Looking at her calmly he said "I snuck a look at Mum's old charms book, with all her side notes it wasn't hard to understand how to cast it. I didn't tell you because I didn't see the point since we didn't have our wands yet." Lily's look went from confusion to proud to anger "What do you mean you got my book, how did you know where I kept my old school things?" She cast a glare at James who instinctively paled and put his hands up "It wasn't me Lils, I swear"

Looking at Harry expectantly he looked around at everyone minus Jessie and Nicky were watching either him or his Mum waiting for a blow up he sighed "Simple, where do you keep all things you don't need any more Mum?" Blinking she said "The attic, why, oh" She had the decency to blush. Harry had asked that question a few times over the years. "What else can you do Harry?" Jake asked, curious on what his brother might be able to teach him in preparation for his future prank days at Hogwarts.

Thinking about it he said "Uh, well not that much, most of it is just spells that would aid me in pranks." Sakura got that glint in her eye she always got when she thought of a way to get Jake back from something. "Can you teach how to do it Harry?" She tried her own Puppy dog eyes but Harry just looked at her and said "No" She glared at him and said "Why not, I deserve it to get veng..." She covered her mouth quickly and Jake's eyes narrowed. "Hey Harry, I'll give you any chocolate I get for the next year if you teach me and not Sakura." Sakura glared at him and he glared right back.

Sighing Nick walked over and whispered to Harry "Teach me a spell to shut them up and I'll get you Alyssa's diary" Harry actually looked thoughtful for a moment before Alyssa hissed "Don't you dare" Nick's eyes widened and said "How'd you hear that" Alyssa's eyes narrowed further "So it was about me, what did he say Harry?" She asked sweetly, a little too sweetly. Thinking up something quick he said "He offered to tell me what you've been wanting me to give you for your birthday in two weeks" She blinked, blushed and then glared at Nick who paled "Thanks Harry now I'm even deader than I was before."

The adults started laughing and all the kid's minus Harry stopped what they were doing and glared at them. Harry took that moment to walk over to Alyssa and asked "So what did you want for your birthday that caused you to blush so brightly then Lyssa?" She blushed brighter than before and glared at Nick even harder than before. He squeaked out "Harry, stop making it worse, you are only going to prolong my suffering." Harry offered a suggestion.

"You tell me what she wants and I'll protect you from her" That caused Alyssa's glare to turn to himt him. He didn't know why but instincts told him to apologize now and never ask questions later. "Uh, I'm sorry for pushing the question Lyssa, but I've already got your present but if you wanted something else than I wanted to know so I could try and change it." Her eyes softened and she said "I'm sure I'll like whatever it is" Harry sighed in relief as he dodged that bullet.

2 weeks passed by, Harry and Alyssa began reading ahead in their first year books. Well Harry revised briefly than would read something else with a light notice me not charm on the book. Truth be told Harry was reading up on Patroni, he remembered Tonks Patronus changing when Sirius died in his world. Snape's had also changed to his mother's doe when she died in his world, he had changed quite a bit since he came here. No longer an emotionally stunted teenager he was now a loving, powerful protective brother, son and friend. Did that mean his Patronus had changed to something more attune to match his new personality. He would have to try it later.

He put down the advanced charms book of his Mother's and then started reading the Animagus book he got from Remus for his Birthday. He couldn't help but wonder if he never came to this world the Harry from this world would have developed an Animagus form different from either of his, if that's the case does that mean he could potentially have more forms. He had already tested out his Lion form and it did work, well it turned him into a cub but still it worked. But he made a mental note to make Animagus potion to see if it's the same forms as before. If everything went according to plan then he would also give the potion to Alyssa, Neville and a few other key people assuming they became friends.

Alyssa looked at Harry's look of complete concentration and couldn't help but wonder if the look was about her. Was he thinking of her present? Would each of them be sorted into the same house once at Hogwarts? If he ever thought they could become something more? She blushed at the last thought but shook it away. She was too young to be thinking such things wasn't she? Sighing she went back to her book, missing the questioning look on Harry's face at her sigh.

The next day Harry flooed over to the Black's house which a small cage, it was 5am and he had no doubt his mother would go mental when she couldn't find him in a few hours, but this would be well worth it. He cast a wandless silencing charm at his feet and crept up the stairs. He ran a detection spell on Alyssa's door and found nothing but old habits die hard, on the run with Hermione hunting for Horcrux's had made him make it a subconscious habit.

Opening her door after casting a silencing spell on it he walked in, closing it once inside. He cast a light sleeping spell on her then he dropped the cage near her bed, he cast a decent notice me not charm on it and then smirking a little as a thought ran through his head he went and lay down on the bed facing her. Closing his eyes he slowed his breathing down to make it appear as if he was asleep and cast "enervate" wandlessly and wordlessly at her. Alyssa opened her eyes slowly and saw Harry asleep in front of her.

Smiling she closed her eyes again before she processed what she just saw and her eyes flew wide open. Harry was in her bed, asleep, in 'her' bed. She watched him silently for nearly a minute thinking he was just in her head and would vanish soon but he remained. Then suddenly out of nowhere he spoke "Was this a good present than Lyssa?" She screamed, not expecting him to talk all of a sudden. Harry burst into laughter and Alyssa started yelling out many nasty words and started swinging pillows at him.

"It's not funny" She roared and moved to pin him underneath her, she ended up sitting on his stomach as she tried to smother him with the pillow to stop the laughs, but Harry just laughed louder. She roared angrily started slapping him to try to stop him laughing "STOP IT" She cried out indignantly. Sirius charged into the room wand in hand and blinked in confusion at what he saw. He rubbed his eyes and looked again but saw the same thing, except now Harry looked surprised and Alyssa had turned beat red upon realizing their position plus being caught in it. Sirius Black then fainted.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER" Lily Potter roared as she came out of the floo at Black Manor. She went straight up the stairs heading to Alyssa's room. James came tumbling out of the floo a moment later and hurried after his wife. Upon entering to scold her son for leaving the house without telling them she like Sirius froze and blinked in shock once she was through the door. James was confused when he heard no more yelling, so cautiously stepping in to save his son's life if he needed to stopped and went wide eyed at the scene before him.

Harry's face went from surprise at Sirius's arrival to pale white when he heard his Mother's roar. He began looking around for escape routes out of the room and only seeing the window nowhere near him he paled even more. His mother entered the room about to open her mouth when her jaw went slack, her face turning to one of pure shock. This confused Harry greatly, he had been expecting a complete blow up. His Dad too entered the room soon after and his jaw dropped instantly. Harry looked at them strangely, looking around him and Alyssa trying to see what they were staring at. He looked at Alyssa's red face and then looked down. It was then that Harry finally noticed the position they were in and he like Alyssa went beet red. It wasn't so much the position but the fact that they were still under the sheets.

Sirius awoke and looked at James and Lily. "Hey guys what are you doing here?" but they didn't respond, standing up he was about to look at Harry and Alyssa again Harry yelled "NO" and pushed the sheets off them. Lily and James both had relieved looks in their eyes, Sirius looked at the bed and he paled "I thought that was a dream" before looking closer and sighing in relief. Alyssa finally decided to roll off Harry while blushing furiously. "Ummm Hi Dad, Uncle James, Auntie Lily"

That seemed to snap Lily out of her stupor "Harry birthday dear" She said and came and gave her a hug and a kiss, James and Sirius following suit. Adele came in a moment later and said "What was all the fuss about before, Happy Birthday darling," Adele said to her daughter. The other 3 whispered what they thought they saw and Adele started giggling. She whispered to her daughter "Well now it sounds to me like you got something better then what you were hoping for honey" Alyssa if possible went even redder.

An hour later had the other kid's over and Alyssa opening her presents, when she got to Harry's she found it was a small package, curious she shook it but it didn't make a sound, frowning she opened it and found a collar, she cast a questioning glance at Harry who merely smirked asking her to follow him. Walking into her bedroom first he removed the notice me not spell and told Alyssa to walk over to the cloth. "Pull it off Lyssa" She did so and gasped, then squealed and launched herself at Harry hugging him tightly.

She ran back to the cage and opened it, taking out a small Black kitten with emerald green eyes. All the girls in the group awed and tried to get closer. "Harry how did you get it in here, I didn't notice it when I came in here before" Lily asked her son. Harry just smirked and said "Well Mum you seemed a little preoccupied to notice anything at the time I believe." Alyssa looked over to Harry and asked "What's her name Harry?" He merely shook his head

"She was only born 2 weeks ago, she doesn't have a name yet" Thinking quickly she looked at the cat and said "I think I'll name you Emerald, what do you think of that?" The kitten looked up at her innocently and meowed after licking her hand. That brought a bright smile to Alyssa's face. She put the kitten on her bed and again went up and gave Harry a tight hug and thanking him profusely. He just smirked and stated "I take it I beat the idea that you wanted me to give you then" She blushed and nodded as she thought about waking up to see Harry and what occurred after. The kitten just made it many times better.

The rest of August passed relatively quickly, Harry was forced to do various magic for Jessie and Nicky whenever they were over. Their puppy dog eyes were effective on their own but together it was impossible for the boy to resist. He never did anything beyond first year spells though. If either of his parents saw him cast something too advanced he would be questioned.

Both Sakura and Jake had been pestering him constantly to prank the other and he just refused every time they did, finally he stated that it wouldn't be a true revenge prank if they had him help. That stopped them from asking but instead they asked him for suggestions which he was happy to provide, needless to say the two of them were getting quite angry for every prank they caused each other.

He had subtly been helping Alyssa understand anything she couldn't from the first year textbooks as they read ahead. She was now prepared for most if not all of the first year spellwork and he was happy that was the case. Even though magic couldn't be traced to them they didn't want to give them any hints by using charms that his parents would have no reason to perform at home, so they only practiced certain spells. He had mentioned about making the Animagus potion at Hogwarts and she squealed at the idea saying she would love too and he smiled at the enthusiastic girl. "We need to keep this low key Lyssa, if either of our parents find out..." He left the statement hanging and the girl just nodded happily.

Finally September 1st arrived and Harry awoke just as Alyssa burst through his door. She looked disappointed for moment seeing that Harry was already awake but she still got him into a tight hug. "Harry, we can finally go to Hogwarts today" she squealed and he couldn't help but to chuckle "I know Alyssa, have you got everything ready?" Nodding vehemently she also flicked her wrist and her wand out "See Harry, I've been practicing, I'm as good as you now" She happily exclaimed, Harry just rolled his eyes, ever since he did it she had been trying everyday to be able to do the same, but he was glad she finally got it down.

Harry showered and got changed quickly before heading downstairs to meet everyone "Ahh Harry there you are, we were about to send Alyssa to sniff you out" Sirius exclaimed with that ever present smirk on his face. Rolling his eyes he didn't bother to retort at it and walked over to Alyssa who was blushing and glaring at her father took her hand which removed the glare "So how we getting there then?" Looking at her son fondly Lily said "We will apparate direct to the station, here are your trunks, just tap it with your wand once you are in a compartment." She passed over the trunks and the kid's pocketed them.

Alyssa than picked up Emerald's cage and Harry did the same with Hedwig. He had gotten her the same time he went to the pet shop to get Emerald for Alyssa's birthday. He was ecstatic that no one had bought her and couldn't believe that his first companion had been forgotten during their trip to Diagon Alley on his birthday. He had made sure to buy her the best treats and always snuck her some bacon in the mornings, needless to say Hedwig thought she had found the perfect master in Harry.

"Alright since there are so many of you we will apparate you in groups of two. Harry and Alyssa you go with Lily. Sakura and Jacob, you go with James. Nicolas you go with your father. Jessie and Nicola you're coming with me" The group nodded and walked over to their respective adult and in a few moments they disappeared in a pop and arrived at King's Cross Station, platform 9 ¾'s. Alyssa's grin went full bloom as she looked at the Scarlet train. She began walking and trying to pull Harry when he didn't move, frowning she looked back.

"We need to say goodbye first Lyssa" Harry stated and Alyssa grinned sheepishly. Harry turned around and gave his mother a hug and a kiss. She had tears in her eyes "Oh my baby is growing up so fast, I still remember changing your diapers like it was yesterday. Please be careful at Hogwarts Harry and remember to write everyday" Hugging her son tightly. Turning to Alyssa "The same goes to you Alyssa, I'm sure you and Harry can write joint letters perhaps, your family and ours are nearly always together anyway." She smiled while giving Alyssa a tight hug as well.

James walked over put a hand on his son's shoulder "You show those Slytherin's what a son of a Marauder can do son" A smack from his wipe later and he grinned sheepishly "And umm, Snape too" Earning another smack from his wife and an "JAMES" James chuckled and said "Seriously though be careful their son and try to track down that old map of ours. It could come in handy" Harry just grinned at him and James turned to Alyssa giving her a hug and kiss on the cheek "You take care of my boy young lady, lord knows when you both a older..." He was interrupted however by a joint smack from Lily and Adele.

Sirius gave a similar speech to Harry earning him a few smacks before Adele did a similar goodbye to Lily but focussing more on Alyssa. The kid's all came and gave them hugs and kisses where applicable with Jessie and Nicola crying openly now. Harry just hugged both tightly again and stated "I promise me and Lyssa will write you both your own letter's, don't cry, we will be back home for the Holidays in December, it's only a few months away." Both girls kept crying but nodded to his statement. With that done Harry began walking hand in hand to the train with Alyssa. Harry glanced briefly at a large red headed family that he knew well from his old life.


	8. Train & Sorting

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or related characters, all JK Rowlings. I will take credit for all my OCs though.**

Upon entering the train they began to look for either a compartment with Neville in it or one that was empty. Harry spotted a compartment with Lavender Brown, the Patil twins and Hermione. When he saw his old friend from his other life he felt the need to at least introduce himself to her "Hang on a sec Alyssa. Let's say hi here first." Alyssa cocked an eyebrow and slightly narrowed her eyes for a moment at who was in the compartment. She never did like how Harry always talked to other girls their age.

Opening the door to the compartment Harry said "Hey girls. How are you? Haven't seen Neville yet have you?" The four girls looked over at who opened the door and asked the question. Parvati waved and said "Hey Harry, no we haven't seen him yet, but Lavender here has been wondering what's been keeping him" Harry cocked an eyebrow when he saw a blush appear on the usually talkative girl. 'Did she like Neville in his old world?' He thought to himself. Alyssa beside him mentally sighed in relief, that's one girl she won't have to worry about.

"Parvati, yell it too the whole train why don't you?" Lavender hissed. Said girl just got a mischievous look and said "Maybe I will Miss Brown" Narrowing her eyes she started "You do and I'll say what your dream is" Parvati paled and muttered "I'll be good". Lavender then glared at the other 4 people in the compartment, Harry just merely raised an eyebrow at her glare. "Don't worry I won't say anything, maybe I'll hint to Neville to come talk to you more Lavender" Harry stated with his own mischievous grin.

The blush that crept on the girl's face caused him to let out a laugh, he looked over to Hermione and said "I don't believe we've met, I'm Harry, Harry Potter" She smiled at him "I'm Hermione Granger, Muggleborn. I was so excited to find out I'm a witch, I've already read through all the first year textbooks" She declared proudly, Harry just smiled "My mum is muggleborn too, don't worry you'll fit in just fine, from what you just said I think you'll get along great with Padma here. She loves to read and learn and learn as well, a sure fit for Ravenclaw."

Padma blushed at the statement and Hermione grin seemed to split her face when she learnt the other quiet girl was a studious girl too, the other two just seemed to gossip about clothes and boys. Alyssa then nudged him "Huh, oh sorry Alyssa, Hermione this is my best friend Alyssa Black." The girls shook hands and Harry stated "Alright I'll leave you guys to mingle, I've got the boy-who-lived to track down. We might pop in later with Neville Lavender" Laughing again when she blushed. As soon as Harry left the Lavender and Parvati immediately began talking excitedly

"Harry, you shouldn't tease a girl about her feelings" Harry looked over at Alyssa and simply responded "I wasn't, I mean we are really close and Neville if he doesn't have gawking fans trying to become his friend will stick with us. But I don't want him feeling like a third wheel, I think that him getting to know someone like Lavender better who isn't some love struck fangirl might be good for him. He can hang around with her when we get annoying or she can come to hang out with us." Alyssa looked over at him in shock

"Harry that was actually a very mature thing to say" Said praise went straight to the boy's head and he grinned and did something he hadn't done in quite some time, he puffed out his chest and exclaimed "I know, I'm awesome aren't I" She just giggled at him. Looking around they still couldn't see Neville anywhere, but they found an empty compartment, settling down they decided to wait for the boy here, Harry asked Hedwig "Hey girl, would you rather fly to Hogwarts than sit around in there?" The Owl hooted an affirmative response so Harry opened the window and let her out.

Closing the window again he looked over and saw his and Alyssa's family still standing there waiting for the train to leave, it looked like the Weasley's were now talking to the family's. Harry noticed Nick seemed to be looking at Ginny and she looking back at him curiously, both ignoring all around them "Hey Lyssa, I think your brother has found a girl he might like" Alyssa seemed to suddenly appear next to him "Oh my god, I am so teasing him about this later"

As if a sixth sense had triggered Nick shivered and felt like someone bad would happen to him in the future. Jessie and Nicola seemed to be able to sense Harry looking in their direction. They began scanning the train and saw him and Alyssa watching the family. They waved at them and Harry seeing them waved back. Augusta Longbottom and Neville then apparated in, Augusta straightened up her Grandson's clothes before giving him a tight hug and a kiss before pushing him towards the train.

She then noticed the Potters, Blacks and Weasleys and went to talk to them a bit. Ginny upon hearing Neville's name tore her eyes away from Nick and began looking around. 'Looks like she's a fangirl in this world too' Harry thought to himself. The compartment door opened and Neville walked in "Ahhh there you guys are, I've been looking all over the train, I ignored most people because they were staring at me, but I found one with Lavender and the Patil twins and asked them if they knew where you were. Think Lavender might be getting sick, she wasn't talking as much as usual and her face was all red though."

Harry just sniggered, Neville was just like the one Harry had known from his world, but he had a lot more confidence in himself when he was around Harry and Alyssa. He also started exercising a bit so lost that puppy fat look that Harry distinctly remembered. And of course there's the fact he has a scar shaped like a lightning bolt on his forehead and lacking the hair style to cover it up. Everyone was able to see it thus he didn't like crowds much. When he wasn't around Harry or Alyssa he closes himself off and reverts to the shy, timid boy Harry remembered well. Harry then noticed he had a owl cage in his hand with a beautiful male midnight black owl within.

"Hey Nev, didn't know you got an owl, I got one too but I just sent let her out to fly to Hogwarts, can't be too much fun being trapped in a cage." Neville smiled proudly "Yeah, my Uncle Algie got him for me, I called him Artemis. I might do the same then Harry" Neville opened the window and let out Artemis to hooted in thanks and took off. "Hey nice necklace Alyssa, present from Harry?" Neville asked the now blushing girl "Actually I got a two piece necklace set, Harry gave me the second half and he wears the first one"

Harry pulled his out which was under his shirt to show Neville. Being a typical 11 year old boy he just nodded not understanding the significance of the act, if the girls before had commented on it there would have been squeals. They began small talk about what they each had been doing lately. Neville had begun learning some Advanced Herbology from his relatives, something his Grandmother seemed particularly proud about.

Harry and Alyssa took turns talking about their various stories of late, when they explained about their wands Neville looked on in awe when they explained about their wands. He then did the same and explained his wand was a brother to Lord Voldemort's. Harry had ingrained into Neville that it was just a name early on so he wouldn't fall into the habit of gasping whenever he heard the name. It wouldn't do at all for the boy-who-lived to gasp every time he heard it after all.

They heard the train's whistle sound and all three clambered to the window to wave goodbye to their respective families. Harry saw Fred, George and Ron racing to get on the train. Jessie and Nicky began crying once more and started to race to keep Harry in their sights shouting "YOU BETTER WRITE US HARRY" He shouted back "PROMISE" Before they rounded the corner.

A short time later Ron opened the door "Is it all right if I sit here, everywhere else is full" The other two looked at Harry and he stated "Yeah sure, but no gawking at Alyssa because she's part Veela and no gawking at Neville because he's the boy-who-lived or asking him about that night. Do those and sure you can sit here." Both Alyssa and Neville beamed at him for setting the boy straight right away as he nodded, turned red for a moment and sat down.

Harry and Alyssa began as before talking about various pranks that had happened. Ron would chip in and supply a bit about his brother's pranks over the years. That got the group comfortable in their discussions, it became clear though how close the three were and Ron felt slightly put out however. Ron than asked "How come you guys seem so close, have you been friends for a long time?" Harry looked over at his former friend and stated "Yeah our parents were all close friends before and during Voldemort's time" Ron gasped and the three rolled their eyes

"It's just a name Ron. Anyway after that night both my parents and Alyssa's offered to help out Augusta whenever she needed it, Neville would come over or we would go over there to play or babysit. I'm surprised we've never met you to be honest Ron, we have met most of the children from the light families over the years." Ron's ears turned pink and he muttered "Yeah Mum was always pretty overbearing on us growing up, she didn't like us leaving the house"

Harry just nodded at that. They continued talking and after a while the trolley lady came. "Anything off the trolley dears?" The lady asked the 4 kids. Ron took out his sandwich and stated "No thanks, I'm good" Neville and Alyssa shook their heads and Harry like the last time got a fair bit but nowhere near the amount the first time round "Harry, why did you buy so much?" Alyssa stated preparing for a lecture. "So you guys can help me eat it all" He stated calmly while opening a chocolate frog that had Albus Dumbledore on the card.

Beaming the other three dug in. A short time later they heard the door open and a voice drawl "So it's true than, Neville Longbottom has come to Hogwarts" Alyssa looked up "Hey Draco and what do you mean, you almost sound surprised, Neville is the same age as us" Malfoy sputtered "A-Alyssa, what are you doing here" Cocking her head "On the train to Hogwarts, what are you doing here?" Shaking his head he stated to Neville in his pre rehearsed speech "The names Malfoy, Draco Malfoy"

Harry turned to Alyssa "He kind of sounds like that guy from that muggle movie mum got us to watch doesn't he" That caused Alyssa to erupt into laughter. Malfoy looked lost now, his cousin's and Potter's presence had ruined his father's plan to befriend Longbottom. "Uh, this is Crabbe and Goyle behind me, well anyway there are some families that are better than other's Longbottom. Some you don't want to make friends with, I can help you there"

Alyssa than stopped giggled and Harry narrowed his eyes. "Considering you are the son of a former death eater, standing in front of children of two more death eater's. You expect Neville to trust you to help him find the right sort of friends?" Draco then turned his gaze and met Harry's glare with his own "Potter, I didn't see you there." He looked at Neville, Alyssa than Potter "Until Hogwarts Longbottom" Glancing at Alyssa who had grabbed Harry's hand in case he reacted to something that her idiotic cousin might say he glared once more at Harry "Watch yourself Potter"

Before storming out of the compartment, Ron looked at Alyssa with wide eyes. "You're related to him, he's a Malfoy, they are evil" He stated like she was now suddenly something evil too. Harry looked over at Ron "Are you stupid, even the Weasley's & the Prewitts have a link to some of the darkest families a few generations back. Just because someone is in a certain family doesn't make them evil, it's what they do that makes them good or bad."

Ron sputtered trying to think of something then sighed and muttered "Sorry, it's just people like the Malfoy's make our life hard" Alyssa nodded her head and accepted the apology. The door opened once more to show Lavender and Parvarti already in their school robes. "Hey guys, we thought you were coming to visit us Harry but since we're close to Hogsmeade we thought we'd come visit you." Parvarti stated, Harry beamed "We were about to come visit you guys and let Alyssa change actually, you came at a perfect time."

"That's alright Harry I can get changed in the bathroom. You guys can change in here" Harry cast a curious glance "Fine but I'm coming with you to stand guard outside" He then quickly pulled out his robes from his trunk and changed quickly completely oblivious to the blushing girls watching him do so. "Alright Lyssa let's go, Neville, Ron you better get changed, we'll reach Hogsmeade soon" Ron sputtered about girls while Parvarti and Lavender turned their backs on them stated "See my back is turned, now hurry up" and Lavender was blushing furiously.

Alyssa got changed quickly and the two walked back to the compartment to see a blushing Lavender and Neville. "What happened?" Harry asked. Parvarti giggled than explained "Lavender turned around when Neville was still changing, he took a while to get out his clothes but Ron was already done" Both Neville and Lavender blushed even brighter and Harry burst out laughing. They soon arrived at Hogsmeade and they left all their belongings on the train.

Harry heard the voice of his first friend in his old life calling out "First years, first years over ere, no more n four to a boat." Neville followed Harry and Alyssa onto one and Lavender seeing Ron heading to that one ran and jumped in. Alyssa began giggling at the girls antics. Ron looked over to try and get one with that Parvarti girl but she was already in one with a girl that looked like her, a bushy haired girl and a dark haired girl. Sighing he got into a boat with 2 boy's named Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan and a girl named Su Li.

Being part-Veela, a being that can manipulate fire, seeing such a large body of water made Alyssa slightly more nervous. She grabbed Harry's hand tightly, the response was him just sent a questioning glance her way but didn't comment. Now Lavender was terrified of the thought of drowning, as soon as the boat rocked once she latched onto Neville's arm like a lifeline. Shocking the boy immensely in the process

Soon enough the castle could be seen clearly in all its glory. The nervousness and fear left the girls upon gazing at the majestic castle but neither girl released their holds on the boy's. Finally reaching the shore Harry gazed warmly at the place he once considered his true home. Helping Alyssa off the boat they followed the stream of first years trailing after Hagrid. He briefly glanced back to see that Lavender still hadn't let go of Neville's arm and the blush that was now stuck on his face.

Reaching the massive front doors of the castle Professor McGonagall answered the gamekeeper's knock. She explained the school rules looking pointedly at the children of the former Marauder's before discussing the four different houses. Harry wasn't really listening, he had heard it once before after all and began looking around the area but Minerva pursed her lips thinking how similar Harry was to his father. Once she was done she ushered all the first years into a room off to the side of the great hall. Asking them to wait she left them to their own devices.

The excited students began discussing how they believed they would be sorted, Hermione thought it was a test but Padma shut that thought down with logic. Ron said they had to wrestle a troll which made Harry question his stupidity at that age in his old life. Lavender had finally let go of Neville to go and speak to Parvarti when she screamed and latched back onto his arm. Out of the wall the ghosts came arguing about Peeves. They stopped when they saw the students and welcomed them kindly to Hogwarts.

Minerva returned and asked to form a single form line and follow her. Harry looked and saw Lavender obviously not paying attention to the order. Deciding to not allow Neville to go through such an embarrassing thing on his own he placed Alyssa's arm around his earning a blush and followed McGonagall. Other girls seeing the notion of two pairs quickly began latching onto random boy's arms and dragging them to follow the group. As such the first years entered all blushing and the boy's left over without a girl on their arms like Malfoy Crabbe and Goyle were blushing for multiple reasons.

When Minerva turned around once reaching the stool she turned to address the students and blinked in surprise. Many of the first year boy's had a girl on their arm. Snape was sneering as always at the students, believing all who had a girl on their arm were attention seeking brats like Potter and Longbottom. Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling madly at the scene. Many of the girls in the hall awed. The hat then began its song (read chapter 7 of book 1) which had the entire hall clapping.

Shaking her head and clearing her throat Professor McGonagall stated "When i call your name come to the stool and place the hat on your head, you will then be sorted. Abbott Hannah" The process continued as he remembered, the only changes obviously was Alyssa becoming a Gryffindor and Padma becoming a Gryffindor as well which surprised him. He heard his name and smiled when he didn't get the whispering of his name, Neville had that pleasure this time. Setting the hat on his head the hat stated.

'Interesting, such an advanced occlumency shield at your age, might I ask you to either lower it or allow me access young man, I need to be able to see your memories to sort you.' Harry responded in his mind 'I will allow you access but I ask that you do not reveal what you find out about me to anyone including the headmaster' After the hat agreed it searched his mind and gasped out loud earning questioning glances from many in the crowd.

'Merlin, you have been through so much, even so you are still such a kind hearted boy, to attempt such a thing as what you have is a truly brave thing my boy. Tell me have you thought about what events you will change, I would suggest you also visit the Flamel's at some stage.' Harry responded 'Yes I have thought about what I will do, I need to help Neville fulfil the prophecy, I will do that in any way I can, I must let certain events play out like last time, in third year I think I'll contact the Flamel's since that year will be without any important event hopefully' The hat nodded thoughtfully and stated 'Yes I believe this will be necessary, I swear upon the magic that is within me that I shall never reveal the secrets of this boy to anyone, so Mote it be.' The hat glowed signifying the oath before it yelled out "GRYFFINDOR"


	9. Feast

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or related characters, all JK Rowlings. I will take credit for all my OCs though.**

**AN: Wow, glad you guys are enjoying the story so far. Vukk I don't mind keeping Dorea Black as James's mother, she won't be appearing in the story however. Dying like in canon during the year 1977. I realize that I did rush to get Harry and Alyssa to Hogwarts a bit and haven't really covered as much with them but when they return for holidays etc. I will add more to their characters then. For now though hope you enjoy the next chapter of a new world.**

Stunned silence took hold in the great hall when the sorting hat glowed. Almost all magical students and the staff realized the significance of the glow. The hat had just made a magical binding contract with the young Potter heir. Albus Dumbledore's eyes widened before his eyes began twinkling full force. Snape looked like he wanted nothing more than to murder the little brat for making such an arrogant scene in front of everyone, just like his father, attention seeking brat. The other teachers and magical students all had curious looks upon their faces. 'What did the sorting hat make an oath to protect' flickered through most of their heads.

The hat soon after called out "GRIFFINDOR". Harry removed the sorting hat and began to walk down towards the table. Alyssa looked around then stood and started clapping, Neville picked up what she was doing so joined in, then most people saw the boy-who-lived clapping and shook their heads and the cheering began for their newest member. Harry just grinned sheepishly as he took a seat in between Alyssa and Neville and chuckled when Lavender scooted closer to Neville thinking Harry would try to sit between them.

They watched the rest of the sorting, as expected Ron became a Gryffindor and Blaise Zabini a Slytherin. Dumbledore stood and gave his welcoming speech during which Harry took a note of the teacher's, smiling when he recognized them all, his eyes met Snape's and he nearly burst out laughing at the sneer on his face. Harry just smiled at him and waved which caused him to blink in surprise before turning away quickly. The food and drinks appeared on the table after the headmaster's speech and the gasps just made Harry laugh remembering how he had reacted the first time.

As everyone began dishing food onto their plates Percy Weasley who was sitting next to Alyssa asked "Hello Harry, I'm Percy Weasley. I'm a Prefect for Griffindor. I must say I've never heard of the sorting hat giving a magical oath before. May I ask what caused it to do that?" Harry noticed everyone within ear range had stopped talking to pay attention to Harry's answer, thinking quickly he said. "I don't want anyone to know who I may like so I told the hat to take a magical oath promising not to tell the Headmaster or anyone else otherwise I'd convince everyone that it's a girl named Helga."

Alyssa was swallowing some food at the time and half choked while turning beat red upon hearing his answer. Everyone else stared at the first year boy in disbelief. It was obvious to all older students that the Potter and Black girl were close. The girl's reaction to his statement just then was proving of the point. Fred and George got matching grins and stated "George, it looks like..." George finished "The makings of a prankster" Harry beamed "What do you expect from the son of Prongs and the daughter of Padfoot."

The twins froze and got bug eyed. George started "You mean that you" Pointing to Harry, Fred then pointed to Alyssa "And you are the son and daughter of two of the famous Marauder's?" Harry nodded beaming and Alyssa nodded still embarrassed by Harry's statement. Both twins stated at the same time "We are not worthy" They began chanting and bowing to the two making the rest of students watching look at the two strangely. Harry burst out laughing and Alyssa snapped out of her embarrassed state and started giggling at the twin's antics.

Harry then heard a "Ouch" Looking to his left he saw Neville touch his scar "All right Nev?" Neville just stated "Yeah but my scar hurt when I looked at that Greasy haired Professor" Harry nodded knowing that it was really Quirrel trying early on to point suspicions onto Snape. Looking at the head table he caught Quirrel sending a glare to Neville for a second. Percy then hearing the description of the potion's master stated "That's Professor Snape, head of Slytherin house and teaches Potions but everyone knows he wants the defence against the dark arts position."

The first years nodded to that explanation but Ron had to add to it "Head of Slytherin house, he must be evil like the rest of those slimy snakes." Harry looked over at his friend in disbelief and remembered his former best friend always insisting that same fact in his old world. How stupid and desperate for companionship Harry realized he must have been to listen to what the redheaded boy said. Looking over at him Harry stated.

"I said it before but I'll say it again, are you really that stupid Ron? Evil just for being sorted into Slytherin house, it's a house for the ambitious and cunning. Not a house for future evil wizards. One of my father's best friends tried to kill another of his best friends when the Lestranges and Barty Crouch Jr attacked my parents. He was a Gryffindor. What house you're in doesn't making you evil it's what you do that makes you evil. Half of Voldemort's convicted death eaters weren't even from Slytherin. How do you explain that Ron?"

Ron was openly gaping like a fish, twice in one day this Potter had shut him down on his beliefs with pure facts. He couldn't take it been embarrassed in front of his entire house so he just turned a deep shade of red and began shovelling food down his throat. Food always made him feel good again. "Well said young sir, I've been trying to state the same for years but stopped when no one listened to a ghost" Sir Nicholas stated rising from the middle of the food causing all the first year girls to shriek in surprise and Ron to choke on the food he was currently eating.

Naturally Lavender reattached herself to Neville's arm as she had discovered it is quite a comforting place to be and Alyssa was currently trying to squeeze Harry's hand into putty. Her shock quickly subsided and Harry subconsciously freed his hand to then wrap that arm around her waist causing her to turn a deep shade of red after her shock subsided. "Hello sir, I'm Harry Potter and who might you be?" Harry asked the Gryffindor house ghost. The ghost seemed to literally swell up with pride for a moment before responding

"I am Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpiington at your service, the Gryffindor house ghost. Hmm Potter you say, you wouldn't happen to be the son of James Potter and the lovely Lily Evans by chance?" Harry nodded his head "Yes Sir Nick, they are my parents" The Ghost beamed "Ahhh they were true Gryffindor's without a doubt, oh and who is the lovely lady on your arm?" Harry for some reason still being oblivious to his arms positioning stated "This is Alyssa Black Sir Nick, the daughter of Sirius Black"

"Daughter of Sirius Black you say, well no doubt the two of you are close, Sirius Black and James Potter were brother's in all but blood" Harry beamed at the comment while Alyssa was turning if possible even redder. Ron took that moment to actually swallow his food and rudely interrupted "I know you, your nearly headless Nick" Seamus Finnigan then chose to add to the comment "Nearly headless, how can you be Nearly headless?" The ghost seemed quite offended by the comment but stated.

"Like this" Yanking his head and pulling it to the side it swung around and they all saw the chunk of flesh that was acting like a hinge to his almost removed head. Harry took that time to ask "Sir Nick, there are spells that can deal some minor damage to a ghost, why haven't you asked a Professor to remove your head completely? You obviously don't look pleased that you haven't been completely beheaded" Sir Nick stared at Harry in shock "Of course, in all my years of being dead why didn't I ever think of that, thank you Mr Potter"

With that said he raced to the head table and seemed to be having a conversation with Filius Flitwick the charms professor. The Gryffindor table watched as the little Professor nodded and began waving his wand around, and then all of a sudden Sir Nick screamed and held his head in his hands in shock. Placing his head back on his head he floated back to the Gryffindor table in a daze. Turning to Harry he stated "Thank you Mr Potter, you've done me a great service on this day. For centuries I've been the laughing stock for my status of being not quite completely beheaded and the solution was so simple."

Harry merely smiled and nodded his head. Sir Nick continued "So – anyway new Gryffindors, I hope you'll help us win the House cup this year. Slytherin have been victorious for 6 years in a row and the Bloody Baron has been unbearable for the other House Ghosts and me." The first years all nodded and now Harry realized where his arm had ended up when he was about to get some food. He naturally turned a deep shade of red matching Alyssa for a moment before shaking his head, removing his hand and began dishing up some food.

As they ate the group began to talk a bit about themselves and their families Harry tuned them out as he had heard them all before. That was until Ron asked Neville "What about you Neville?" Neville blinked before smiling "Well after that night, my Grandmother took me in and raised me, but the Potter's and Black's were close to my Parents so they helped out over the years. That's why I'm so comfortable around Harry and Alyssa, they are my best friends. We've literally grown up together. I like herbology a lot as a hobby but Harry has been got me into flying too the last few years." Ron got an 'oh' look on his face before a similar question was asked to Harry.

"Well my Mum is Muggleborn and my Dad is a Pureblood. I have younger twin siblings Sakura and Jake who are 9 plus my baby sister Jessie who is 7. I've inherited my father's prank side plus my mother's studious side. I like to think of myself as an excellent flyer like my Dad but I'm sure you guys can judge that when we have flying lessons. My best friend is Alyssa here and we've been friends since we were young with our parents being so close. I can honestly say she is the most important person in my life and I wouldn't trade her for anything. As I'm sure many of you know I like to make friends and have quite a few already I think"

He smiled in the direction of the other first year girls, who all blushed minus Lavender at his smile. They had all awed when he stated what he did about Alyssa who was blushing madly at his comments. All the girls that heard him thought 'Wow she is will be lucky when she's older, fun, strong, nice and studious' Then it was Alyssa's turn and she fought back the butterflies in her stomach to speak.

"Well my Dad is a Pureblood and my Mum is half-Veela making me quarter-Veela. I have two younger siblings, Nick who is 9 and Nicky who is 7. I like spending most of my time with Harry and especially like when he takes me flying on his broom. He is everything to me, even more so then before if at all possible when I discovered that he is completely immune to the Veela charm."

Again there were awes when the girls heard about Harry taking Alyssa flying on his broom and about being completely immune to the charm. That also caused a few to huff because they thought that Harry was under the effects the way he was acting and hoped to expose her. "You're completely immune Harry" Ron blurted out. Harry looked over at Ron and said

"Yeah, we were at Diagon Alley around a month ago. Alyssa was learning how to control her Charm that was newly awakened due to her age and was accidently blasting it around. When Auntie Adele saw that I wasn't affected at all she tested me out. Basically she fired a concentrated full blast at me which was so strong that even though she focussed on me men all around had glazed looks and walking into people and objects. But I didn't react at all. So Alyssa basically discovered that anything I did was all me and not the charm having an effect by accident"

Alyssa beamed at him while the older guys were looking in awe at the young first year, they were full aware that a concentrated Veela blast could act in a similar way to the imperious curse which was why Veela's were frowned upon in England after you-know-who fell. To think that this first year could potentially throw of the imperious curse with ease shocked many of them.

The conversions changed to individual ones from that point on. Hermione and Padma began asking questions after questions about various lessons that the pompous Percy was quite happy to supply answers for. Harry and Alyssa began talking about what they thought so far and the other first year students they would be sharing classes with for the rest of their Hogwarts days.

"Well Lyssa what do you think of the other first years, we know most of them already so really it's only Ron, Seamus and Dean we don't know" Alyssa looked deep in thought "I think that Ron needs to learn to keep his opinions to himself or alter some of them completely, I saw the way his eyes widened and narrowed slightly on the train when he heard I was a Veela. He's obviously easily influenced by what others say. Seamus seems nice enough and Dean seems alright too."

Harry nodded at that "Yeah I agree about all three, personally I think they will probably form their own group, it will likely be me you and Neville with Lavender and Parvarti joining us on occasion. When they are not with us they will probably be with Hermione and Padma." Alyssa nodded and giggled when she looked over at Neville who was listening to Lavender talk animatedly about something. What intrigued the young Veela was that Neville seemed deeply interested in what she was saying.

Neville had seen Harry and Alyssa talking in hushed voices so decided to try and talk to the girl who had attached herself to his arm for most of the trip to and once they entered Hogwarts. "Hey Lavender, I couldn't help but notice you didn't say much in your introduction to the others, how come?" Said girl looked up at her crush and stated "Well mostly everyone here already knows me, Patil twins I've been friends with for years, Hermione on the train. You, Harry and Alyssa know a bit about me, but I don't know the other 3 boys and I didn't want to say much until I got to know them better."

Neville nodded understanding completely, even his speech was brief and to the point, not epic tales like a certain redhead's introduction. Looking at her he stated "Well I would like to know more about you, do you mind?" Lavender beamed at him and animatedly began to talk about her life, what she enjoys and her family. Neville was actually pulled in by the girl's stories, he was listening to every word with rapt attention and Lavender loved the attention she was receiving.

Soon enough the feast came to an end and Dumbledore stood to address the hall. He cleared his throat and everyone stopped to listen to what he had to say. "All new students should note that the forbidden forest is out of bounds to all students. Some older ones would do to remember that as well." The man's eyes glancing over at Harry, Alyssa and the Weasley twins. "No magic should be used in the halls in between classes and Quidditch trials will be in the second week of term. Those interested should see Madam Hooch."

Harry thought about how he could get back onto the Quidditch team this time around, Neville was a confident flyer so there won't be another accident with the remembrall. Shrugging it off he decided he's think of something when the time came. "I will also tell you that the third floor corridor is out of bounds for anyone who doesn't wish to suffer a slow painful death. And with that said, off to bed" The students began to stand and Percy called out "First years follow me, I'll take you to the common room"

Harry took Alyssa's hand earning a bright smile from the girl while Neville surprisingly did the same with Lavender earning a deep blush from her. Percy led them through the halls taking what Harry realized was the longest route possible to get to the common room. But then Percy didn't know all the secret passage's like the Harry or the Weasley twins did. They had a short run in with Peeves in which Harry cast a light exorcism charm wandlessly and wordlessly at the poltergeist which caused him to curse and fly off promising not to harm the first year Gryffindors. Percy looked on in shock at what just happened.

"I don't know why or how but you lot have somehow scared Peeves into staying away from you" Harry smirked at the comment but only Alyssa noticed it and she narrowed her eyes. She would be questioning him later about this. They finally arrived at the Portrait of the fat lady and she asked "Password?" Percy replied "Caput Draconis" So the Lady let the new students in to the common room.

Walking in Percy stated "Alright so this is the Gryffindor common room, the girl's dormitories are up the stairs to the left and the boy's are to the right. You should know that boys will not be able to enter the girl's dorms however girls will be able to enter the boy's dorms if needed." With that said Percy left to the 5th year dorms. Harry gave Alyssa a hug and a kiss to the cheek wishing her a good night's sleep and she smiled before following the other girls into her dorm.

Harry then turned to enter his own room and smiled at seeing the exact same set up that he remembered in his old world. Five four poster-bed's decorated in red and gold. Harry was surprised that his trunk was at the foot of a different bed. He was now at the bed closest to the door with Neville next to him, then Ron, Seamus and Dean. Not bothering to continue their discussions from dinner they muttered "Night" to each other, got changed and went to sleep.


	10. First day

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or related characters, all JK Rowlings. I will take credit for all my OCs though.**

AN: Sorry about the delay guys, got a little distracted reading a few fics and work. Plus I got convinced to start playing wow again...yeah. Anyway enjoy new chapter of a new world.

Waking up early as he was accustomed to Harry woke up Neville since he said he wanted to join Harry in his training. They each got changed into some muggle tracksuit pants and left to head down to the Room of Requirement to do some morning exercises. Walking into the common room he was surprised to see the five first year girls sitting on the couches gossiping he assumed. "Hey guys, you're all up early" Said girls turned around and all blushed when they saw the boys just in tracksuit pants, singlets and joggers.

"Are you going for a run guys?" Hermione asked the boys. Harry nodded "Yeah I've been exercising for years. Can't stop now just because we're at school and Nev decided to tag along to keep me company. Any of you ladies want to join us?" He added as an afterthought not actually expecting them too. But he was surprised to see both Alyssa and Lavender perk up at the idea while the rest looked uninterested "Sure Harry let me go change quick" Alyssa said racing upstairs. Lavender blinked, looked to Neville blushed then to the stairs and ran following after Alyssa.

"Where we going to run anyway Harry, it's a bit cold to go outside" Harry laughed "Nah not to worry Nev, Dad told me about this cool room they have in Hogwarts. I want to find it and try it out. If it doesn't work I've been practicing warming charms so we should be right to go outside." Hermione perked up at that "But we don't learn about that this year, I've read all the first year textbooks. How can you know about it?" Harry sighed, of course Hermione had to pick that up "I borrowed some of my Mum's old charms books. So I know the theory well, I've practiced the wand movements so I'm confident I'll be able to do it"

Hermione huffed but didn't comment on how unfair it was he knew more than she did, she wasn't used to being the know-it-all. Harry Potter was just as smart as her, maybe even more so but he was fun and not bossy. She envied him and she had only known him a day. Her musings were cut short when Alyssa and Lavender came down the stairs wearing tight leggings and tank tops. Both boys and the two girls blushed when they noticed each other. Both had eyes for only one of the others. Shaking his head Harry asked

"Alright you girls good to go?" Getting nods he held out his hand and Alyssa came to take it, Neville saw Lavender's hopeful gaze so did the same but instead of taking his hand he latched herself to his arm causing Harry to laugh at his friends. He led them out of the portrait hole and too the blank wall opposite the Barnabas the Barmy's portrait. Harry let go of Alyssa's hand and walked in front of the wall thinking 'I need a large room to exercise...' on the first pass and he ignored the inquisitive glances of his friends. '...that has muggle exercise equipment' on the second pass 'with books on various exercises to do' on the final pass and a door appeared.

Alyssa, Neville and Lavender looked on in surprise as a door suddenly appeared where Harry was pacing on the third pass. Harry went to the door and opened it and was pleased to see what he did, poking his head out he called out "You guys coming then?" Alyssa shook her head and ran in while Neville and Lavender following. They looked around in awe at the room. A 50x50m room with many different types of muggle exercise equipment and a bookshelf full of books. The room seemed to split the room into sections for certain forms of exercises. Strength, flexibility, endurance, balance, coordination, speed, power, stamina. Everything they would need lay in the room now.

"Harry, what is this room?" Alyssa asked her best friend looking around in awe, smirking at her reaction and the awe looks on his other two friends he stated "This guy's is known as the Room of Requirement. It's a room designed to become whatever the user desires, it activates after the third pass of thinking along the same train of thought. I asked for a room to exercise on the first pass, with different exercise equipment on the second pass and books to aid us on the third pass. This is the result of my request.

Chuckling at their faces he stated "Alright it's up to all of you what you want to do, I'm going on the treadmill for 20 minutes then I'm going to do some weight training. If you're not sure on how to work something ask me or go to that bookshelf, it should have everything you need." The three nodded and got to work. It became apparent fairly quickly that Alyssa and Lavender weren't quite as fit as they liked to believe and it was a bit of an eye opener when they saw their favourite boys going hard at it.

An hour later had them all sweaty and tired, they walked back into the common room where many more students were up and the four got questioning glances. "Exercising" Harry stated simply and most nodded, many more looking at them curiously still. "Alright guys how about we shower and meet in the common room before heading down to breakfast." The girls smiled and nodded and they left to do just that.

15 minutes later Neville seemed deep in thought on his bed, Harry got changed and asked "Hey Nev, you alright mate?" Looking startled for moment he said "Uh, hey Harry what do you think of Lavender?" Harry sniggered for moment before saying "Look I'm going to lay it out straight for you Neville, we met Lavender when we were young so we know she's known you for quite some time. She's also not obsessed with the boy-who-lived idea. She seems interested in Neville Longbottom, the guy who likes Herbology and doesn't like attention brought to him. The real Neville not the fabrication that fangirls have created, in my opinion Nev become her friend." Neville smiled at that and seemed to like the answer immensely "Thanks Harry". He just smiled back "Anytime Nev"

"Come on, the girls are probably waiting for us" Neville nodded and followed Harry out of the room, as expected the two girls were indeed waiting for them. "Ready to go ladies?" Harry asked once he reached them, Alyssa simply grinned grabbed his hand and began walking to the portrait hole, Neville thought over Harry's words and took Lavender's hand earning a bright smile from the girl. The smile got even bigger when she saw the scowls of other girls in the common room before she turned and pulled her new friend out of the common room to follow after the other two.

Once they got to the great hall Harry looked around looking for his fellow first year friends at the Gryffindor table. Spotting them he smiled seeing Parvarti waving frantically at them to come over, seems her sister, Hermione and the 3 boys were driving her insane. "Hey guys, miss us" Parvarti screeched "YES" causing Harry and Neville to chuckle and Alyssa to giggle while Lavender sat down next to Neville and went into gossip mode with Parvarti. "Jeez Parvarti we weren't that bad" Padma exclaimed "Speak for yourself Padma, it was torture for me dealing with, with" She was eying Ron with disgust as he was scoffing food down and trying to talk to the other two boys with spittle flying out.

Harry couldn't figure out how exactly he learnt to eat like that, all the other Weasley's ate with at least mild table manners. How did Ron ever get so bad, he couldn't ever remember it ever improving either from this old life if Hermione's constant book beatings at the Gryffindor table were any indication. Shaking his head of those thoughts Harry began talking to Alyssa and Neville about their thoughts on Hogwarts so far. "So what you guys think of Hogwarts so far?"

Neville looked over "It's great, we haven't seen much of it yet but so far I'm impressed. That room you showed us, the great hall here, the grounds on the way to the castle. This is going to be a great way to spend the next 7 years I think." Alyssa got a cheeky grin "Aww Nev almost sounds like you looking forward to spending the next 7 years in a situation similar to the one you in now" She said looking pointedly at Lavender causing Neville to blush slightly and suddenly pay attention to Lavender again. "Now play nice Miss Black, I could say the same line to you right now."

Alyssa blushed before suddenly remembering what she saw the night before "Harry there's something I've been meaning to ask you about" Harry looked at her curiously and she was studying him intently, she got right up in his face making him slightly nervous "What did you do to that Ghost yesterday?" Harry looked confused "I told him to ask a teacher for help, why?" She narrowed her eyes "Not that one, the one we met on the way to the tower" Harry panicked internally but showed nothing outwardly. "I didn't do anything Alyssa" She couldn't tell if he was lying or not, it was like a brick wall on his emotions had suddenly been thrown up. "Are you sure, you know you can trust me Harry" Sighing he leaned over into her ear and whispered "I cast a spell at Peeves"

Her eyes widened in shock before whispering back "Harry James Potter, what magic could possibly scare a ghost like that" She hissed. Knowing he couldn't tell the truth he smirked "Hey now, I'm a prankster, you need to be able to prank anything not just flesh and bone." She groaned at such a marauder answer, she sometimes thought he looked up to his father and her own far too much. "Fine don't tell me then" She then began dishing her plate and he shrugged before doing the same. Soon enough Professor McGonagall came around with the class schedules, he took a quick glance at it:

_Monday: 9-11 History of magic with Ravenclaw_

_ 11-1 Lunch_

_ 1-3 Defence against the dark arts with Hufflepuff_

_ 3-5 Charms with Slytherin_

_Tuesday: 9-11 Herbology with Hufflepuff_

_ 11-1 Lunch_

_ 1-3 Transfiguration with Slytherin_

_ 3-5 Free Period_

_Wednesday: 9-11 Free Period_

_ 11-1 Break_

_1-3 History of Magic with Hufflepuff_

_ 1-3 Defense against the dark arts with Ravenclaw_

_ 12am Astronomy_

_Thurs: 9-11 Charms with Hufflepuff_

_ 11-1 Lunch_

_ 1-3 Herbology with Ravenclaw_

_ 3-5 Free Period_

_Friday: 9-11 Transfiguration with Ravenclaw_

_ 11-1 Lunch_

_ 1-3 Potions with Slytherin_

_ 3-5 Potions with Slytherin_

Letting out a grown when he saw the first class was History of magic, he was very tempted to cast his strongest exorcism curse at Binns, it would save so many people the torture of his droning lectures. But since the damn ghost is a ghost because of his wanting to teach Harry knew if he did that an enquiry would appear as to why he suddenly moved on during a first year class with the boy-who-lived. Too much attention for Neville and himself, so he opted to just stick it out once more "Hey guys let's head down now, get a good seat, at the back of the class."

Neville sniggered and Alyssa, Lavender and Parvarti giggled while Hermione glared seeming to somehow hear Harry's statement. That girl and her sixth sense to rule breaking was freakish, it was almost like she was a seer and knew when someone was planning to slack off. Sighing he grabbed Alyssa's hand and started to walk out of the hall. Neville following suit with Lavender and Parvarti decided to come with them.

A few floors and shortcuts later they stood at the entrance to Professor Binn's class. Walking in they took the chairs right at the back, luckily they were set up as 5 person benches so Parvarti didn't have to move. Alyssa sat on the end followed by Harry, Neville, Lavender and Parvarti. The latter two decided to continue their gossip from earlier. "Hey Harry how come you look so put out by this class?" Neville asked his friend, Harry explained "Professor Binn's is a ghost that's been teaching for Merlin knows how long. He died preparing a class and instead of passing on he stayed to teach it, my Dad and Padfoot explained in excruciating detail just how boring Binn's is."

Neville nodded sagely, something that boring for the two Marauder's must indeed be a scary sort of boring to have to deal with. The rest of the class started arriving soon after and the Lecture started, soon enough Harry felt drowsy, with the extensive exercise they did that morning mixed with Binn's monotone voice Harry couldn't help himself, he started nodding off to sleep. He awoke with a soft voice saying "Harry, wake up, it's time to go." But Harry was quite comfortable where he was, he was about to tell the voice to go away when he remembered where he was before he went to sleep.

Opening his eyes slowly he lifted his head and looked around to see most of the class walking out, Hermione giving him her famous glare for him falling asleep, he turned to his left to see Neville sniggering at him. Confused he turned to see Alyssa beet red, it was then that he realized it was her that was talking softly to wake him up. Something else confused him, the desk was hard, but when he woke up it was soft. "So have a nice nap in Alyssa's lap Harry" Neville stated, Harry blinked and the pieces began to fall into place and he blushed as bright as Alyssa.

"Umm, let's go to lunch" Before taking Alyssa's hand and walking out of the room with the other three either laughing or giggling behind him. He leaned over and whispered "Sorry about that Lyssa" She just smiled still with a slight blush "Its fine Harry, I'm just glad you didn't tell me no and snuggle in more, that would have been far more embarrassing." Harry ran his hand through his messy hair and grinned "Well I was about to do just that, but I remembered I was in class when I fell asleep so thought better of it."

Lunch passed fairly quickly with another round of Gryffindor females minus Alyssa staring at Ron in disgust with the way he eats. Harry decided enough was enough "Ron mate, seriously the food isn't going to go anywhere, look at the amount there is, slow down and talk when you not eating" Ron turned bright red in either anger or embarrassment, he then looked at all the girls staring at him in disgust and he felt true embarrassment. Harry was shocked when he actually slowed down. All he needed to do in his old world was point out how much eating like that disgusts girls. Since he never caught Hermione staring at him in disgust he obviously never got the message.

30 minutes later had them in the DADA room. Harry was curious if Voldemort would try to enter his mind being the other potential Prophecy child but shrugged it off. Neville was supposedly chosen the moment he survived the curse, he didn't need to worry. The group sat in the back again but this time was because the smell of garlic was stronger down the front. Neville wanted Harry's opinion once again on this Professor. Harry sighed internally on how much Neville wanted his opinions on things, but then again this is because Harry always had the answers to problems.

"Well so far I'm not impressed. He obviously has a serious fear of vampires judging by this garlic. He is either an incredibly good actor or he is a coward the way he stutters at everything. So either he is extremely skilled and dangerous or extremely weak and pathetic, I can't help but think it's the former since Dumbledore hired him but why place someone like that at Hogwarts." Harry wanted to get them suspicious of Quirrel now, without Ron though there shouldn't be any 'It was Snape, the leader of those slimy snakes' comments at all.

Alyssa was looking at Harry curiously at that statement, sometimes like things as that opinion then Harry seemed older then he appeared, it almost seemed like he was placing a clue out for them when he said what he just did. His suspicions are similar to how her father reacts to certain things but he is an experienced Auror, Harry Potter always fascinated her. Smiling he kissed his cheek and gave a big grin, he just tilted his head to the side before watching the other students come in one by one.

The class ended up being pretty much a waste of time, his stuttering didn't let them cover much and what they did was common knowledge to even muggles, symptoms and weaknesses of vampires. Harry sighed and couldn't figure out why he was so skilled at defence when his only good teacher was Moony in 3rd year. They now found themselves in the charms room, Professor Flitwick standing upon a pile of books. Harry didn't even wait this time "Professor Flitwick, my mother's favourite teacher and a very skilled duellist, he is a teacher truly loyal to the students, he unlike many other heads who would go to the headmaster for advice. He does what is right for that student as long as they come to him personally. A trustworthy person"

Once again Alyssa pondered on the words her best friend just stated, he basically hinted at Dumbledore not having the best interests of the students at heart but this Professor did. By adding in that heads comment it was a statement that not all of them should be trusted or he didn't know if they could be. Considering their head was deputy headmistress she would tell the headmaster, Snape according to their parents was a death eater and followed Dumbledore completely. Another one not to be trusted, Professor Sprout was probably one that Harry was either unsure of or didn't care either way. Another clue to add to the puzzle she mused.

Harry saw Alyssa thinking over his words and couldn't help but smirk, his best friend had the intelligence of Hermione but didn't have any insecurities or obsession with following rules and faith in teachers. With those few words she will be careful in who she confides in with certain information. By stating Flitwick was trustworthy meant he would take a student's word seriously, such as checking on the Philosopher's stone. Whereas someone like McGonagall would just scoff and tell the headmaster, someone who as grandfatherly as he was tended to see people as pawns. He only felt guilt after the fact and never before.

The class went alright besides the Slytherin's or more specifically the boy's, Bulstrode and Parkinson. Harry couldn't help notice Greengrass & Davis seemed disinterested and focussed on the class, thinking back he remembered that they were neutral in the war. He began thinking of whether he should befriend them, Malfoy would likely make their life difficult but they didn't have to be friendly in public. He decided to think on this and decide on what to do. Professor Flitwick explained that every Monday class will be theory with every Thursday class would be practical. But the first week would just be them practicing wand movements in the Practical session.

They left the room with Harry watching the two Slytherin girl's with a curious gaze, Alyssa noticing it asked "Harry, what's so interesting about those two, I saw a contemplative look on your face in class" Harry looked over and gave her a cheeky grin "Been keeping a close eye on me Miss Black?" She blushed briefly before huffing "Tell me please" Harry let out a sigh "Their family was neutral in the last war, I was considering whether they would make good future allies that could potentially act as spies if anything happened someday." Even though his words were stated in a offhand manner Alyssa couldn't help take notice of the underlying tone there. Harry truly believed something could happen, the question was why.

Shrugging it off as another mystery of her favourite boy she looped her arm in his and stated "I see, well let's go to dinner then" Harry sighed at the girls sudden burst of energy, the morning's energy must have finally returned to her. Walking into the hall they took a seat and began making small talk with the other first years. Harry was pleased to see that Ron took his advice and ate like it wasn't his last meal and swallowed his food before speaking, he couldn't help but notice the girls had begun talking to him and not staring at him in disgust anymore. Smiling at their successful first day they headed up to the dorms. Harry did his customary kiss on cheek to Alyssa and headed to bed.


	11. Adjustment & Flying

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or related characters, all JK Rowlings. I will take credit for all my OCs though.**

Harry woke up and the four friends once again went to the Room of Requirement. He was impressed they were able to do better than the day before but asked them to keep the pace up for the next three days and they would use the weekends as relaxation days. They headed down ate breakfast while chatting to the other Gryffindor's First years before as a collective group heading down to Herbology. Spotting Susan and Hannah he smiled and waved at the two who responded in kind.

"Susan, Hannah, how's your house treating the two of you? Do I need to have a word to any of the boys?" As he glared at Zacharias Smith, he never did like him. The girls giggled at him and Neville rolled his eyes, Ron was staring at him in disbelief for wanting to aid another house. Seamus looked in awe at his ability to be friendly with any girls while Dean seemed to be taking mental notes. Susan spoke "It's fine Harry, everyone has been if anything extremely nice to me, they don't want to upset the niece of the Minister or her best friend." As she rolled her eyes at the idiocy of it

Harry laughed before getting a cheeky grin "Aww I'm sure you're exaggerating a bit Susan, they'll get over it after a while. Look at Nev here, they all still gawking at him like he's going to attack some new Dark Lord that'll miraculously appear" She sighed "I know Harry it's just annoying, you don't have to deal with it." Harry's mind flashed back to when he was the boy-who-lived at that overwhelming feeling when everyone gawked at you, turning their backs on you instantly to just come back to gawking. Simply put he hated the attention and he had no doubt Nev and Susan probably felt the same, but he couldn't say why he understood so well so he gave a cheeky grin.

"Sure I do Susan, I mean look at all my fangirls" As he flashed grins at every girl he could make eye contact with in turn until he got a blush out of them. He burst out laughing at how many he actually managed to get to blush. Susan glared at him "As if that's the same" Harry grin widened "Why Susan are you admitting you're a fangirl of mine since you didn't deny I have them?" She blushed a deep red before stuttering out "N-No, don't twist my words Harry"

He just laughed again at how easy she was to tease "Just joking Miss Bones. How about we head to herbology now, don't want people thinking I kidnapped the Minister's niece. The other girls might get jealous" She merely huffed and started walking to the greenhouses ignoring his roaring laughter as he followed. Alyssa shook her head at how like her Dad Harry was sometimes. The class was pretty boring in the end, just a talk about what they would be covering that term and their first practical class on Thursday afternoon. Harry smirked when he saw Neville didn't ask what this class would be like since he looked quite excited to be there.

They headed back to the castle to eat lunch once class was dismissed making small chat once again before heading to their head of house's class. Walking in the group of 5 sat in the second row knowing that Hermione and Padma would want to sit in the front. Everyone arrived and Harry was intrigued by the fact Ron didn't turn up late 'Seamus and Dean must have refused to listen to him' Harry mused to himself. Harry was tempted to turn into his Lion form and leap at the tabby cat at the front and a mischievous grin came on his face.

Alyssa saw it and quirked an eyebrow from him and the cat at the front. Suddenly the cat jumped and turned into Professor McGonagall. "Thought so" Harry stated and people turned to look at him curiously "Thought what Mr Potter?" Professor McGonagall asked. "That it was an animagus on the table. I was about to come up and start petting and smothering you." Minerva shivered remembering the last time a student did that. "Well I'm glad I returned to normal when I did then Mr Potter"

Looking around the class she began her speech "Now then, Transfiguration is one of the most complex and dangerous magic taught at Hogwarts. Many of you might not believe this, but transfiguring an object during battles ages past have saved their lives and many others. Anyone who doesn't behave themselves-" She sent a glare at Harry at this point which caused his grin to reappear "-will be removed from my class immediately. Is that clear?" The class nodded, she then turned the desk behind her into a lion and back again.

Harry raised an eyebrow at that transformation. He distinctly remembered a pig in his first lesson. She then had them copy long detailed notes on the theory behind transfiguration before issuing them homework "I want you all to read the first two chapters of your assigned textbook to answer questions in next week's class. We won't have a class on Friday due to all first years having flying lessons in their first week. Dismissed" The class filed out but Harry managed to catch Daphne's eye before she got out the door and he offered her a smile. She tilted her head for moment before her lip twitched a bit. That got Harry's grin wider before the Slytherin turned away and walked off with Tracey."

Alyssa noticed the exchange and couldn't help but smile at how Harry was able to get a reaction out of any girl once they caught his interest. "Hey guys, what should we do now? We have a free period" Harry took at thinking pose before stating "Well we could go for a walk around the grounds. Maybe explore the castle. Create a prank for dinner" Alyssa retorted "I thought you promised Aunt Lily no pranks Harry" He scoffed and said "No, I said I wouldn't do them on innocents" She just rolled her eyes "Yet you know who are innocent and who are not from one day?" Harry was about to retort 'yes' but the look in her eye stopped that train of thought.

Sighing he stated "Fine, alright let's see some of the places Dad told me about" Smiling she took his hand to walk around the castle. All 5 of them were surprised by some of the places they walked around, the castle was massive yet so much of it wasn't used or visited. He was quite surprised of exactly how much of the castle he didn't know about, thinking about it he only stuck to the main areas he needed to be at and Ron was in charge of the defences during the final battle. Every time he used the Marauder's map he focused on the task at hand and didn't really appreciate the detail the map had. "Hey Harry" Harry turned around to look at Parvarti who spoke the question. "How come you know the castle so well?"

Harry turned around and shrugged "My Dad and Alyssa's Dad were part of a prank group at school. Basically they made a map that showed many of the castle's rooms and secret areas. I've grown up hearing the stories and I've committed them to memory. Now I'm just figuring out where everything actually is for my own reference" Parvarti, Lavender & Neville nodded obviously believing his half truth. Alyssa however saw it as a half-truth though but she decided not to question it. Harry must want them to know the castle in detail for a reason after all, frowning when she considered it was to attempt to make them the new Marauder's of the school.

Finally their little adventure ended and they worked their way back to the Great Hall for dinner "Hey guys, we have tomorrow morning free. So I was wondering whether you want to sleep in and start training at 9am, do a longer session. Or do something else during our free?" Alyssa thought about it for a short moment before saying "I think we should do what we normally do then relax either in the common room, or out on the grounds." The other 3 agreed and Parvarti stated she would meet them after their workout.

Wednesday passed uneventfully, they spent their free period sitting in a clearing near the great lake, struggling through another History lesson but without any embarrassing sleeping positions. Defence once again proved to be pointless, since they hadn't had the charms wand movement practice class Quirrel had all of them read the next few chapters of the required text. The Ravenclaws, Hermione, Padma and Alyssa were not too impressed since they had already read ahead. Harry remembered this from his world so he wasn't fussed, he ended up playing Hangman that his mother had showed him with Neville.

Thursday came around and their first class was charms. Professor Flitwick was intrigued at Harry's and Alyssa's wands plus very impressed with their perfect wand movements, he knew to expect great things from these two. "Mr Potter, Miss Black, 10 points to Gryffindor for not making a single incorrect movement of your wands. Speaking of which are they custom made?" Harry nodded "Yes sir" The small Professor bounced on his toes joyfully before nodding and dismissing the class.

Once the class was over Alyssa asked "Hey Harry, is having custom wands that special?" Harry laughed "You could say that, nearly every wizard or witch can use any wand but the effects of a wand not suited to you are incredibly weaker spells." Alyssa nodded to show she was paying attention "Now the opposite is true to a wand that is suited to you, in our cases we actually got a bond formed between our wands and ourselves so other wizards and witches can't use them. I don't know much about true bonding but my guess is our spells will be more powerful since we are in sync with our wands"

Alyssa thought a moment "But why was Professor Flitwick excited when he heard you tell him our wands were custom made?" Harry smiled at her "Simple, a custom made wand is one that is made of materials specifically suited to that wizard or witch, usually rarer materials for people with naturally higher magical cores. The fact we had to have them made shows we are more powerful than most students our age but it shows we also have a wand that's very in tune with our magic. Meaning now only are our spells strong on their own but with these wands they will likely be more powerful. Professor Flitwick was a duelling champion which means he has probably seen what such combinations can do."

The young Veela went from curious to shock "You mean that we are already more powerful than the other's in our year?" Harry shook his head "No Lyssa, it just means we could potentially be, we don't know if others have custom made wands or being forced to use a wand not completely in tune with them. Our magical cores are never measured. They are only detected by the Ministry so they can give Hogwarts the information on new students. So there's no way to know for sure."

Herbology was pretty dull in Harry's opinion. They just learnt how to care for a pretty mundane Wolfsbane, Harry couldn't believe his stupidity in his old life. Snape's first lesson asked a question on Wolfsbane and he couldn't answer it even though he would have learnt about it the day before. Just how bad of a influence was Ron in his Hogwarts years, without him he probably would have been top of the year with Hermione.

The next day Harry awoke and smiled. This was one day Harry had been looking forward too for quite some time. Flying lessons as well as his first lesson with Snape, as much as the man hated him he still risked his life to honour the memory of his mother, how would Snape act in this world where his mother still lived? Would he hate Harry even more looking so much like the man he lost his love too? Harry also wanted to see Snape's reaction to his occlumency shield of course. He woke up as usual ignoring Ron's snores and he and Neville headed down to meet Alyssa and Lavender.

A few hours later had him sitting in the Great Hall eating breakfast, the first years were excited, scared or acting like nothing was bothering them at all, ie. Daphne, but if you looked closer you could notice a glint in her eyes. She caught Harry glancing at her curiously and he gave her a large grin which caused her to narrow her eyes and turn away. "You probably shouldn't keep doing that to her you know Harry, she might think you like her" Alyssa stated, Harry looked at her curiously "Really, I've just been trying to get a reaction out of her" She merely huffed muttering about 'boys' while Harry turned to Hermione.

"Hermione, you can't learn how to fly by reading a book" She just gave him a hard glare "It says right here what you have to do. How is that not learning Harry?" He merely ran his hand through his hair and stated "Because flying is like learning to ride a bike in the muggle world, you might know how to do it from reading and seeing others do it. But it doesn't give you the coordination, reflexes to be able to actually do it yourself. As I said you can't learn how to fly by reading a book, you might get suggestions from it but you can't actually learn to fly from it, so stop reading it like it's got some secret formula to how you fly." She glared at him even harder than before but didn't retort knowing he was right but she wouldn't dare admit it.

Harry once again pondered the sanity of himself in his old world. Now Hermione's habits were driving him insane and he wasn't even that close to her. Then it hit him, it's because he's not that close to her anymore. Now he's seeing her as an outsider rather than a best friend or sibling who he'd protect no matter what. Sighing he stated "Look I'm sorry Hermione but your faith in books is annoying, let me guess you believe exactly what was written about Neville in those books that mention the boy who lived?"

She kept glaring "Of course, it was documented after all" He sent a glare right back that startled her, those stupid books with absolute bullshit facts is what made his life so hard in his old world. People thinking they know you before they've met you, awed at you because of the night your parents were murdered and Voldemort failing to kill you. His anger was starting to show himself and all the first years that had so far only seen a cheerful and happy Harry Potter were surprised by his sudden change. Alyssa sighed, every time someone Harry considered himself on good terms with stated they believed that rubbish Harry would always get upset. If anyone should she thought it would be Neville but he didn't care what random people thought, he only cared for those closest to him and their opinions.

"Harry calm down, if she wants to believe that rubbish let her" Harry calmed slightly at Alyssa's words but a slight glare remained, it returned when Hermione retorted "Rubbish, it is documented what happened, how can that be rubbish." Looking at her coldly once again he stated "Complete bullshit, no one was present when Neville's parents were murdered by Voldemort. Unless you're trying to say Ministry officials were spying on the Longbottom's illegally before their deaths and didn't try to save them from Voldemort. Who's to say he's really dead, all they found were his robes and wand."

Everyone gasped when he said the name, Hermione looked torn. She could see the points in what Harry just said and no matter how she tried to twist the words either the books were wrong or the authorities were. There was no way to make them both right, she looked visibly upset by the news that either or both of the two things she held in such high regard could be wrong. Tears were threatening to leave her eyes and only now did Harry realize the impact his words may have on the narrow minded girl.

"Look Hermione, I'm sorry for being so harsh, I can't stand people who disregard what happened that night. Yes Voldemort may have been defeated, but it was also the night Alice and Frank Longbottom were murdered. People forget the fact that made Neville an orphan, they just think of him as a hero, not a victim. No offense Nev" Neville chuckled "None taken, look Hermione, Harry's right, I've read those books myself and nothing in them I have done or even contemplated doing. I mean duelling Voldemort. I couldn't even talk."

Feeling pity for the girl now Alyssa also inputted "Look Hermione, the wizarding world went through dark times, people were getting murdered everywhere than all of a sudden Voldemort drops dead. An infant does what thousands of wizards and witches failed to do and all Nev got from it was a scar. The Ministry didn't want to admit a toddler did what they couldn't so they bended the truth to make Nev out to be a hero."

Their words however were having the opposite effect, Hermione was looking more and more distraught. Their words had shot down both book knowledge and accused the highest authority in the wizarding world of being corrupt. Harry noticing the girls distress said "Guys leave her, she obviously is distraught over the fact both books and authority could be wrong, give her time to think it over." He noticed people beginning to leave the hall so said "Hey guys I think it's time to go to the flying lesson"

The other first years and anyone else eavesdropping on the conversion for soon snapped out of their musings hearing it was time to leave the hall. The first years all followed Harry and Alyssa out of the hall and to the grounds where the flying practice would take place. Harry was currently in a dilemma, he wanted to play Quidditch again but he couldn't think of a way to get onto the house team. He figured he could cast a wandless confundus charm on one of the Slytherin's brooms and when Hooch takes him to the infirmary then he could show off hopefully letting McGonagall see.

Unfortunately the chance of being caught was too high, he sighed out loud and Alyssa gave his hand a slight squeeze before asking "What's with the sigh Harry, you're not still worried about what you said to Hermione." Harry scoffed, he felt she deserved that at least. "Nah Lyssa, I just want to play Quidditch but you can't sign up until second year" Alyssa rolled her eyes, of course he was more concerned about Quidditch then the girl he just upset.

"Well stop worrying about what you can't control and focus on what you can" Alyssa stated, Harry quirked his eyebrow at her "But that's the issue isn't it Lyssa, we both know this will be the basics of the basics and we've been flying since we could talk. How can I control myself from not showing off my awesomeness on a broom" He finished with a big grin plastered on his face. Alyssa couldn't help the giggle that came out when she remembered their first flight together when they were 5 and the stunts they pulled.

"What are you giggling about Lyssa?" Neville asked as he and Lavender caught up to them, said girl had decided the thought of flying was another reason to latch onto Neville's arm. "How Harry and I will prevent ourselves from showing just how skilled we are on a broom." Alyssa stated. Neville smirked at them, he was an average flyer at best but the two in front of him were monsters on brooms. Harry especially showed in his opinion skills that rivalled some of the professional Quidditch players he had seen play over the years.

"Yeah I can see what you mean their guys" Harry smirked back when he saw Lavender "Hey Lavender, are you planning on getting on the same broom with Nev? You don't look like you want to get off his arm anytime soon" Lavender went bright red at the thought of flying on the same broom as Neville and he just started laughing nervously when she started looking at him with pleading eyes. "I don't think they'll let us do that Lav" She then activated her full power puppy dog eyes which caused Harry to burst into laughter and Alyssa to giggle once more.

"Lav, that's not fair, Harry if I take Lav with me you take Lyssa" Harry just said "Sure Nev, can't have you being the only one with a girl riding on your broom" Both girls turned red at the comment leaving a confused Neville and a shocked Harry who hadn't expected them to react to the comment like that at their age.

They finally arrived at the clearing opposite the forbidden forest to see many broomsticks lined up. Harry noticed the Slytherin's were already there, feeling eyes on him he turned to the source to see Draco Malfoy glaring at him. He just gave the git a friendly wave and a smile leaving the confused boy to his thoughts as he turned back to look at the brooms opposite the Slytherins. He took a position with Alyssa on his left & Neville on his right. Madame Hooch than arrived and stated

"Alright then, you will have me for an hour today before you leave to allow the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuff students to arrive. Well then hurry up, stand next to a broomstick those of you standing around." Once everyone was positioned next to a broom she called out "Now place your hand above the broom and command it by saying up" The class all called out "UP" and not surprisingly only Harry's, Alyssa's and Neville's brooms came up on the first call. Soon enough most of the group had called their brooms to their hands. Hermione was standing there talking to the broom like a teacher politely asks a student to do something and Harry merely shook his head at it but a glare from Alyssa who had followed his eyesight stopped him from saying anything.

After a few more minutes Hooch then roared "Alright those of who can't don't know how to command please pick up your brooms so we can start the next phase." Hermione looked devastated that she couldn't do something right in a lesson. Hooch then got onto her broom and said "Now I want you to position yourselves onto your broom like this, DO NOT take off yet until I'm sure everyone has the correct positioning." She walked around correcting peoples positions. Draco was loudly saying "This is easy, I've been flying for years." Every time Hooch stopped to correct someone.

When she got to Draco she narrowed her eyes "Mr Malfoy, if you have been flying for years then why exactly is your grip wrong?" Draco went red with either embarrassment or rage, he was abort to retort but thought better of it and changed his grip accordingly. He caught Harry sniggering and looked even more furious but when his cousin smacked him it went away instantly.

"Alright now I want you all to kick off the ground and hover a few feet." The group did so and the only around 6 of them still had nervous looks as they floated there. "Good, usually there is one student who tries to show off. Now I'm going to fly around and I want you lot to follow, I'll start off slow for the first lap, each lap that passes I will speed up, those who don't want to keep going after the first lap may sit out the rest."

Some of the group sighed in relief while the other half looked excited, then you had the few Slytherins who didn't seem to care. "Alright then follow me" She took off and the group followed suit, Hooch took them up to around 100ft and the nervous flyers were lagging behind, Lavender even though she was one of the most scared was trying to best and kept up with the other three. The first lap ended and Hooch waited for them all to arrive and called out "Alright those of you who don't feel up for more please fly down now and wait until we're finished."

9 of the 19 students began to fly down leaving the boys and Alyssa still with Hooch. They were about to start their second lap when they heard a scream, Harry spun around and saw Hermione falling towards the ground, not even thinking he shot off towards her. He ignored the spell that hit the ground under him which was a cushioning charm and the loud yelling of Hooch, his focus was only the falling girl. He reached her at 40ft and grabbed her arm but the speed he was travelling at was difficult to slow them down, he let go and shot down underneath her and slowed down slightly.

Hermione hit his back at 20ft and he yelled out "Grab hold and hold on tight Hermione, I suggest you also close your eyes" She didn't question or argue just grabbed onto his waist tightly and screamed still. At 15ft he pulled the broom as hard as he could, Hermione's and his feet were 1ft from the ground as they levelled out and he slowed down. "It's alright Hermione, we're on the ground now, and you can open your eyes."

The girl did so and sighed in relief at seeing they were just above the ground. "Harry, thank you" Harry just grinned at her "It's what I do, save the damsels in distress" Causing her to blush slightly. "What happened up there Hermione? You were doing well throughout the lesson" She was about to respond when they heard two shouts of "HARRY JAMES POTTER" Coming from ahead of them and above them, Harry paled but not because of Professor McGonagall.

Said Professor blinked when she heard the second yell and looked over to see Alyssa Black coming towards the ground fast, she gasped when she pulled up inches from the ground. The professor was struck speechless for a moment, two displays of amazing flying by two first years.

Alyssa however didn't have the same problem "YOU SHOWOFF" She roared, getting off her broom and marching over to him, Harry had already abandoned the broom and was starting to back away slowly from his approaching doom. He put up his hands "Lyssa, calm down, I'm fine see, no scratches." She narrowed her eyes "Pulling up at 15ft, are you crazy, you could have done serious damage. If you had I swear..." She left the threat hanging, Harry thinking quickly just opened his arms which said girl rushed up to him and pulled him into a tight hug and cried into his shoulder. He merely whispered "But nothing did go wrong Lyssa, I pulled up alright and Hermione is fine too, now just calm down."

While she was trying to calm herself down again he looked over to see the absolute awed faces of the other first years and Madame Hooch. "Mr Potter, Miss Black please follow me please" Professor McGonagall told the two. This was of course met from protests from the other Griffindors and surprisingly Daphne and Tracey. "Enough, they are not in trouble so don't concern yourself with that, I merely wanted to talk to them about their amazing flying ability. Oh Mr Potter 50 points to Gryffindor for attempting to save another students life but 10 points each from you and Miss Black for doing such dangerous moves."

Harry beamed and said "Thanks Professor" He turned back towards Alyssa "Come on, let's see what she wants then" Placing an arm around her waist to show he wasn't going anywhere and he followed Professor McGonagall into the school. "In all my years of teaching I don't think I've ever seen such skill in fourth year students let alone first years. Merlin, Lily must have heart attacks whenever you get on a broom Mr Potter." Harry laughed "I think she nearly did the first time I showed off when I was 5"

Minerva froze and looked at him in shock "Do you mean to tell me that you have been able to fly this well since you were 5 years old?" Harry ran his free hand through his hand "Well I like to think I'm better now but I can easily say I probably could have outflown the other first years minus Lyssa here at 5." That caused Minerva's gaze to switch over to the other extraordinary flyer who was currently blushing from her best friends praise, or maybe it was the young man's arm position. "Miss Black, you also showed amazing flying skills, as such I want you both to meet someone now" With that she turned and began walking again.


End file.
